<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Daniel's Baby by SpaceMoose</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23927095">Daniel's Baby</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpaceMoose/pseuds/SpaceMoose'>SpaceMoose</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Stargate SG-1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Hurt, M/M, Pain</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 21:34:12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>19,364</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23927095</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpaceMoose/pseuds/SpaceMoose</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Daniel really wants a baby but he and Jack are being stopped at every turn, that is until one call through the stargate changed everything.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Daniel Jackson/Jack O'Neill</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Daniel's Baby</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This was originally written and posted 27.06.2005</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Written by SpaceMoose 27.06.2005</p><p>Daniel wanted a baby so bad but both he and Jack are being stopped at every turn,</p><p> </p><p>                                                                                                Daniels Baby</p><p>Daniel wanted a baby, but how was that going to happen?  Jack and him had gone to the adoption agency twice already.  What was it they said ‘Unsuitable’ not for the fact that Jack and him were lovers no…..because Jack had a job that would mean that they could leave the child with only one parent and because Jack was on the mature side.  For crist sake, they could save the earth from being destroyed, save the human race.  But couldn’t have a baby to call their own.</p><p>Daniel lay there in the bed.  He was so tired he wanted to sleep but all he could hear was the wind outside and a voice in his head saying ‘you are both unsuitable to become parents, your jobs are to HIGH risk’ if only she knew the whole story.  All they had put on the forms where that they were both in the armed forces.  Even Daniel had put that he worked on base and never went on any missions but that didn’t help.<br/>
They left that room so disheartened Daniel in tears, Jack comforting him fighting back his own tears.  Why did Jack always have to be the strong one?</p><p>Jack was asleep.  Daniel loved watching him sleep.  Just like a child all snuggled up under the blankets.  Daniel knew he would make a good father.  He was a good father to Charlie and knew he would be an even better father to their child. He leaned over and kissed him on the forehead, and whispered, “I love you Jack”.  Jack never stirred.  Daniel lay back down and closed his eyes.  He knew he had to get some sleep.  They were going off world tomorrow and it was going to be a difficult mission as it was.  If he was tired then he could put them all at risk.</p><p>Jack awoke before Daniel as he had always done.  He could see on Daniels face that he had cried himself to sleep again.  Dry tear tracks were running down the sides of his face.  Jack hated the fact the he couldn’t make Daniel happy. Nothing he could do to give Daniel the baby he wanted so much.  It was ripping his heart out.</p><p>He got up and went to the bathroom.  He started to run the shower and took off his boxers.  He stepped into the shower and started to wash the sleep from his eyes.<br/>
He bent down to pick up the face cloth that had fallen to the floor and felt something behind him.  He turned around to see Daniel behind him. </p><p>“Morning sweet did I wake you?”  He asked </p><p>“No Jack, It was time for me to get up anyway”</p><p>“You could have stayed in bed for another hour, what time did you get to sleep last night?”</p><p>“Well it was late, very late.  But I got a couple of hours, I’ll be fine” Daniel replied putting his arms around Jacks waist.  He lifted his head up to look Jack in the face.</p><p>Jack looked down at him and gave him a huge kiss.  They stood there as the hot water ran over their naked bodies.  It felt like forever until Jack had to come up for air.</p><p>“Danny, the water is getting cold, we best start getting ready to go to the mountain” he said with regret he would like nothing more to stay there and do this all day.</p><p>“Ok Jack, I will go and make some breakfast,” Daniel said as he gave Jack another kiss.</p><p>Jack watched Daniel get out of the shower and followed.  They both started to dry each other down.  When they were done they made their way to the bedroom and started to get dress.  Jack kept looking at Daniels naked body.  He was starting to get hard. </p><p>“Jack, down boy, we don’t have the time” Daniel said noticing Jacks erect penis.</p><p>Jack came closer to Daniel and put his arms around Daniels waist, “I love you Danny” </p><p>“I love you to Jack, but we still don’t have time” a smile starting to appear on his face.</p><p>“You got up an hour earlier remember” Jack said smiling like a Cheshire cat</p><p>He Pushed Daniel back towards the bed and then Daniel found himself lying on the bed with Jack on top of him.  Jacks tongue was pushing Daniels lips apart.  Daniel took it into his mouth and as their saliva mixed Jack could feel Daniel starting to get hard.</p><p>Jack left Daniels mouth and started to kiss his way down his lover’s body, he slowly started to kiss and nibble Daniels hardened nipples, which made Daniel let a gasp escape his lips.  Jack then started to kiss his way down to Daniels navel and stuck his tongue in and out.  </p><p>“Jack…I love you” </p><p>Jack lifted his head and smiled and Daniel “You will love me even more in a minute” </p><p>Jack started to make his way down to Daniels hard cock.  He placed it into mouth and started rub his tongue up and down the long shaft Daniel let out another moan and placed his hands beside him gripping the blanket in both hands.  Jack could taste Daniels pre-cum and knew it wasn’t going to be long until Daniel shoots his seed into his mouth.  Jack started to pick up the rhythm; Daniels head was starting to thrash from side to side.  </p><p>“Jaaaack, please, I……..Cant”  </p><p>Jack took put one of his fingers into his mouth and wet it.  He carried on playing with Daniels cock in his mouth and to Daniels surprise found Daniels ring and inserted his wet finger.  Daniel lifted his butt so Jack could gain easier access.  Jack started to feel around searching for Daniels prostate and then inserted another finger.  Daniel was so close now and Jack could feel it in his mouth.  Jack hit Daniels prostate again Daniel shouted out “JJJaaaKKKK” and then he tasted the sweet salty seaman hit the back of his throat.  He swallowed every last bit.  </p><p>He looked up  “Breakfast served and eaten” he smiled.</p><p>Jacks cock was still rock hard.  He had relived Daniels but his was still very much present.  </p><p>Daniel looked at him </p><p>“Come here” </p><p>“Danny we don’t have the time now” Jack said looking at the clock.  </p><p>“Jack do I have to give you an order?”</p><p>“Excuse me…I am the colonel around here and last time I looked, I out rank you.  Infact you haven’t got a rank!” </p><p>“Well as of now when we are at home I out rank YOU,” Daniel said “SO get your arse over here NOW” </p><p>Jack did as he was ordered.  He approached the edge of the bed.  Daniel was still lying down and slung his legs over the side of the bed.  </p><p>“Lay down Jack”</p><p>Jack lay down on the bed.  </p><p>“Close your eyes”  </p><p>Jack did as he was told.  He could hear Daniel leaving the room and going down stairs, where the hell was he going he thought.  After a minute Daniel returned, he was pleased to see that Jack still had his eyes closed.  He had something the Jack was going to love…not at first maybe but soon very soon afterwards.  He shook the can and sprayed some of the contents on Jacks hard cock.  Jack nearly jumped in the air </p><p>“DAN….IEL what the hell” he shouted.<br/>
He looked down and saw what Daniel had done.  On and around his hard cock was sqwerty cream.  </p><p>“Well you have had your breakfast, I want mine….and as you know I like mine sweet” Daniel Smiled as he started to lick the cream.</p><p>Jack laid his head back down onto the pillow as Daniel went to work licking and sucking the cream off of Jack.  It wasn’t long before it started on Jacks cock, slightly nibbling the end making his way down to the base.  Jack brought his pelvis up so Daniel could take as much of Jack as he could.  Jack knew it wasn’t going to be long </p><p>“Danny I can’t hold on for much longer” he shouted </p><p>Daniel didn’t stop, he carried on nibbling and sucking until he felt Jack come and his seed fill his mouth.</p><p>“Nice” Jack said smiling from ear to ear.</p><p>Daniel got up and lay beside Jack. </p><p>“I love you Jack you know that don’t you?” he asked</p><p>“Off course I do and I love you Space monkey”.<br/>
They both lay there in each other’s arms.  </p><p>Jack suddenly realised the time and got up with a start.<br/>
“Jack what ya doing?” </p><p>“We are going to be late, come on Danny lets be having ya”</p><p>“You just did” Daniel smiled</p><p>“Funny, Daniel, Funny……..up”</p><p>“Jack while I was down stairs the phone rang, General Hammond has called off the mission, apparently there is a problem on P3X916 with a meteor shower”</p><p>“So that means?”</p><p>“So that means you and me don’t have to rush in.  General Hammond said to take our time as it would just be a paperwork day, and he knows what you are like for paperwork Jack”</p><p>“Oh…. Great paperwork my favourite” Jack replied and got back into bed with Daniel.  </p><p>“Jack can I ask you something?”</p><p>“Danny you can ask me what ever you want you know that”</p><p>“Are you disappointed that they wont let us have a baby?”</p><p>“Of course I am, I think you would make a great dad” Jack said as he placed a kiss on Daniels forehead</p><p>“I just don’t understand why they wont give us a chance”</p><p>“Daniel, I have been thinking………What if I retired”</p><p>“Jack you cant”</p><p>“Danny, if I retire then I will be at home all day….Then they cant say that we are both in high risk jobs, therefore giving us a better chance to have a baby”</p><p>“Jack, you love your job, you can’t give that up.  Not even for me”</p><p>“Danny, my sweet Danny, this is not for you, this is for us, and for our child.  I will give General Hammond my letter of resignation when we go in later.”</p><p>“Jack I don’t want you to do this is if it’s not what you want”</p><p>”Danny, I’m not getting any younger, I’m going to have to leave in a few years.  Why not leave now and use that time to raise our child”</p><p>“Don’t do it today.  Give it a day or so, I don’t want you making a rash decision.  I want you to think about this seriously”</p><p>“OK Danny but I wont change my mind.  Come on, let’s get up.  If I stay in bed to long my knees will start getting stiff.  Daniel don’t say a word,” Jack said looking at Daniels face.</p><p>“What … all I was going to say was that’s not the only thing”</p><p>“See what I mean” Jack smiled and kissed Daniels lips.</p><p>Jack and Daniel got up and dressed.  Jack made his way to the kitchen and put the coffee maker on.  He stood there just looking out of the window.  Daniel walked into the kitchen behind Jack and wrapped his arms around jack’s waist.  </p><p>“What you thinking Jack”</p><p>“Nothing, Just how much I love you and how much I want us to have a child, someone to call me dad again, a little Danny running around”</p><p>“Or a little Jackie” Daniel added</p><p>Jack made the coffee and they both sat at the kitchen breakfast bar.  Jack reading the local newspaper and Daniel with his nose in another translation book.</p><p>The telephone rang and Jack got up and answered it.</p><p>“O’Neill……….yes………….yes………….How?……..ok we will be there as soon as possible, and you can fill me in when we arrive……ok see you soon…..thanks”</p><p>Daniel heard the receiver put back on the hook</p><p>“Daniel we are needed back at the mountain”</p><p>“Why what’s happened?”</p><p>“I’m not sure, all I know it has something to do with Laura”</p><p>“Laura as in P5C-768 Laura?”</p><p>“Yes Daniel that Laura”</p><p>“What’s happened?”</p><p>“I don’t know, all the General said was that there was a accident and Laura was hurt,<br/>
You remember her son? Garan, He sent a message saying she wanted to see me”</p><p>“OK Jack lets go”</p><p>Jack and Daniel got into Jacks RV and made their way towards the mountain.  Daniel knew there was more to it.  Garan Wouldn’t have called for Jack if it weren’t serous.  But why call Jack it’s been a year or so since he was last there and he hadn’t gone back as promised.  Well they would find out soon as they were approaching Cheanne Mountain.</p><p> </p><p>Cheanne Mountain</p><p>Jack and Daniel made their way up to the briefing room.</p><p>General Hammond was waiting there for them</p><p>“Colonel, Daniel, take a seat” Hammond said raising his hand towards the chairs</p><p>“What’s going on General” Jack asked</p><p>“Colonel, we had a message sent though the gate, it was from Garan, he said there had been forest fires and many of his people had been injured or killed”</p><p>“Ok, so we go and help” Daniel said</p><p>“Yes Dr Jackson we go and help, but Jack, Laura has been hurt”</p><p>“How bad?” Jack asked concern showing on his face</p><p>“I don’t know the full details Colonel but its not good.  She was in the fields trying to stop the fires, she got cut off and trapped, that’s all I know.  You all move out in an hour, dismissed”</p><p>“Sir” all of SG1 replied</p><p>They all left and made their way to the locker room to get ready to depart.</p><p>Daniel could tell by just looking at Jack he was worried.  Daniel didn’t know how to feel, upset at what Jack was felling or Jealous.</p><p>They all arrived in the gate room the wormhole already engaged.<br/>
“Good luck people” General Hammond said over the intercom</p><p>“Lets go people,” Jack said</p><p>SG1 Walked up the ramp and through the gate.</p><p>They appeared on the other side to total devastation.  Fires still burning, trees and homes burnt down.  Garan was waiting for them.</p><p>“Good to see you all again” he said</p><p>“Garan where is Laura, your mother?” Jack asked</p><p>“She was badly injured Jack, she’s not got long, that’s why I sent for you”</p><p>“Take me to her”<br/>
Garan nodded and led the team though the turane to a small open area with 5 or so huts.</p><p>“In here” Garan pointed</p><p>Jack entered followed by the rest of the team</p><p>Laura was laying on one of the beds, a woman standing over her.</p><p>Jack walked over to her and bent down.</p><p>If he didn’t know it was Laura he would have walked right pass her.  She was badly burned; Most of her hair was missing, her hands, arms and chest bandaged heavily.</p><p>“Laura, Laura can you hear me, its Jack” he went to place his hands on her arm but quickly stopped and placed them on the bed beside her.</p><p>“Hi I’m Alanna, She can hear you, but the smoke has damaged her voice, she can’t talk, at first she just had a sore throat but over the last few hours she cant seem to speak” advised Alanna</p><p>“Let me take her back with me, our Doctor might be able to help her” said Jack</p><p>“Colonel, I don’t think its going to help, we are to late to help” said Carter as she moved closer behind Jack</p><p>“Jack, Sam’s right if we move her it might end her life sooner than save it”</p><p>“NO Daniel, we have to try” Jack said raising his voice slightly</p><p>“Please stop, she is dying and there is nothing that can be done for her, if there was don’t you think I would want you to try” sobbed Garan</p><p>“Jack, it wont be long, you might want to sit with her” said Alanna</p><p>“Please let us try” Begged Jack</p><p>Daniel had never seen Jack like this; he knew he had feelings for Laura.</p><p>“Jack, you once loved my mother, and she you.  One of her last wishes was to die here surrounded by friends and family.  Don’t disappoint her, not again” </p><p>Jack sat beside Laura’s bed.</p><p>“Maybe would should leave O’Neill to be alone,” said Teal’s</p><p>Carter and Daniel nodded</p><p>“Sir we will be outside” Carter said to Jack placing a hand on his shoulder<br/>
The rest of SG-1 left and made their way outside.</p><p>Jack wanted to touch her, kiss her like he had done before.  </p><p>“I’m so sorry Laura, I shouldn’t have left you.  I should have come back, I promised”<br/>
Jack placed his head in his hands.</p><p>“Jack, she forgave you, a long time ago” Garan said from the other side of the bed</p><p>“But I don’t forgive myself that easily” replied jack looking at Garan with tears in his eyes.</p><p>Alanna walked over to them both and placed her hand on Laura chest.</p><p>“I’m sorry, she’s gone,” she said raising the sheet and placing it over Laura’s face</p><p>Jack stood up and walked out of the hut as fast as his feet could carry him.</p><p>He passed Daniel, Sam and Teal’c</p><p>“Jack…JACK” Daniel shouted after him he went to follow</p><p>“Daniel Jackson, O’Neill wishes to be alone” Said Teal’c holding onto Daniels arm stopping him from following</p><p>“Teal’c he needs me, us, he needs all of us right now” Daniel quickly corrected himself.</p><p>“Teal’cs right Daniel, the colonel needs to be alone, he will be ok, and he’s strong and has dealt with this before.” </p><p>Garan came out from the hut, “Thanks for coming, Most of the fires are now under control.  It will take us time to get on our feet, but we will get there.  Can you tell Jack that I have to talk to him, my mother asked me that if anything ever happened to her that I was to give something to Jack.”</p><p>“Sure, what is it?” asked Daniel</p><p>“I am sorry, I must go now, and I have to morn my mothers passing for the next 100 days” He said and then turned and left.</p><p>“Do you think he will be ok?” asked Sam</p><p>“The kids tough, he has the rest of his people to support him, he knows where we are if he needs help” Daniel said. “Lets get back to the gate and go home” </p><p>They made their way to the gate when they arrived Jack was sitting on the steps of the gate.  “Sir are you ok,” asked Carter</p><p>“Fine Carter fine, Dial home”</p><p>“Jack”</p><p>“Daniel enough” Jack raised his voice </p><p>Sam punched in the co-ordinates and the wormhole opened.</p><p>Daniel Noticed a slight limp as Jack walked, he guessed that he must have pulled something on his way back to the gate.</p><p>Jack walked through first and the rest of the team followed.</p><p>GATEROOM</p><p>“Incoming wormhole sir, its SG1” said Davis</p><p>“Open the iris” Hammond ordered</p><p>“Iris opening” Davis replied</p><p>Hammond walked into the gate room</p><p>Just as Jack walked down the ramp</p><p>“Jack good to have you back, how did it go?” </p><p>“Ok sir ok” jack replied walking straight pass general Hammond and out of the gate room.</p><p>Hammond look slightly puzzled as the rest of SG1 appeared through the wormhole and down the ramp.</p><p>“What’s happened?”</p><p>“Sir Laura’s dead.  I think its best that Doc Frasier talks to the colonel,” said Sam</p><p>“I will advise Dr Frasier of the situation, prepare for debriefing at 17:00 hrs”</p><p>“Sir,” they all said in unison</p><p>“Dismissed”</p><p>“Where’s Jack?” asked Daniel</p><p>“Most likely in the locker room, I’m sure we will find him in there” Sam replied</p><p>They made their way to the locker room to get changed and freshen up.</p><p>Sam was right Jack was there, sitting on the bench with his head in his hands.</p><p>“Colonel, you ok?” she asked</p><p>“Fine Carter fine, Sorry to cut and run but I’m late for a hockey game, got to run” just as Jack was getting up the internal intercom system went</p><p>“Colonel O’Neill report to the infirmary immediately”</p><p>“Oh for crying out load, see you later guys” Jack made his way to the infirmary</p><p>“Docs what’s up?” he asked</p><p>“Hi Colonel, I heard what happened on Edora, I’m sorry.  I would like to check out your knee as it was mentioned that you limped down the ramp and I thought you would like to talk about Laura” </p><p>“No Doc I don’t on both counts but thanks for asking” Jack turned so fast that his knee didn’t have time to catch up. </p><p>“Ow! Oh crap” Jack shouted as he heard a load crack.  He had to lean against the wall for support.</p><p>Janet heard it too and could see Jack go pale” Colonel” Janet rushed to Jacks side  </p><p>“I’m fine, Doc just a muscle pull, I’ll go home and rest it up and it will be fine”</p><p>“Colonel, walk over to the bed for me”</p><p>“Why?”</p><p>“Humour me colonel”</p><p>Jack put his left leg in front of him and shouted out in pain as he went down</p><p>“ Muscle pull a…Nurse help me get the colonel on the bed”<br/>
One of the nurses helped Janet get Jack to the bed</p><p>“Colonel I need to get an X-Ray of that knee, nurse get me a chair to take the colonel to get an X-Ray” The nurse headed off to get the chair</p><p>“Doc I’m fine, a few aspirin and ice pack and I will be as good as new”</p><p>“Colonel now I know you are in pain, you never ask for pain medication, get in that chair.”</p><p>“Doc come on jezz”</p><p>“NO Colonel, get in that chair or go down on a gurney, its upto you”</p><p>Jack sat in the chair with the help of Janet and the nurse wheeled him down for the X-Ray. </p><p>“Hi Janet where’s Jack?” Daniel asked walking into the infirmary</p><p>“He’s on his way to X-Ray”</p><p>“What happened? ”</p><p>“He was too eager to get out of talking to me and twisted his knee, I think he has torn a ligament and muscle possibly something worse.  I sent him for an X-Ray.  If he has, depending on how badly he has damaged it, then I’m going to need to operate.”</p><p>“Jacks not going to be a happy camper”</p><p>“When is he? When he is in the infirmary”</p><p>DEBRIEFING ROOM</p><p>General Hammond was sitting at the head of the table.  Carter sitting on his left and Daniel and Teal’c on his right.</p><p>“Colonel O’Neill is going to be laid up for a while, Doctor Frasier has informed me that he has Torn the ligaments and muscle in his knee, Doctor Frasier has to operate to sew them back together.  She advises me that he will be in traction for about 4 weeks.  A couple of weeks physical therapy and he will be back as good as new.  So until then SG1 you are all on stand down.”</p><p>“Sir, may I take my leave and return to Chulak, I have not seen Rya’c for many weeks”</p><p>“Authorised Teal’c, have a good trip” replied Hammond</p><p>“Well I might be able to finish that project I have been working on, what about you Daniel” asked Carter</p><p>“Got some reading to catch up with”</p><p>“Dismissed people”</p><p>Carter, Daniel and Teal’c made their way to the infirmary.<br/>
Jack was asleep hooked up to an IV.  His left leg in traction</p><p>“How is he Janet?”  Asked Carter</p><p>“He will be fine, I’m keeping him dosed up with pain relief in his IV, and he will be out for a little while”</p><p>“Ok we will come back later, Daniel you coming?”</p><p>“I’m going to stay awhile Sam, see you guys later” </p><p>“OK Daniel see you later, Teal’c coming?”</p><p>“I am, I must prepare to leave for Chulak”</p><p>Sam and Teal’c left the infirmary and Daniel pulled up a chair to sit beside Jack.</p><p>Janet pulled the curtain around Jack and Daniel so they could both have some privatise.</p><p>Daniel took Jacks hand in his.  </p><p>“Jack, I know you can’t hear me, but I love you and as soon as you are well enough to go home I’m going to spoil you like I have never done before”</p><p>“Danny” Jack said groggily  </p><p>“Hi Sleepy head, how are you felling?”</p><p>“Peachy, just peachy”</p><p>“Jack, I love you and I understand about your feelings for Laura”</p><p>“Daniel not now” Jack said as he turned his head away from Daniel</p><p>“Jack, you need to talk about this”</p><p>Jack didn’t reply and closed his eyes hoping Daniel would take the message that he didn’t feel like talking</p><p>“OK Jack, I better go and leave you to get some rest, I will see you later”<br/>
Daniel got up and placed a kiss on Jacks cheek.</p><p>He left the infirmary and made his way to his quarters.</p><p>Janet walked in behind the closed curtain</p><p>“How’s the pain Colonel?”</p><p>“Fine” was his sharp reply</p><p>Janet picked up the pre-filled syringe and injected it into Jacks IV</p><p>“For crying out loud I said I was FINE”</p><p>“Yes Colonel, I know your fine and this will help you sleep”</p><p>Jack turned his head away from her</p><p>“Jack as a friend, talk to me”</p><p>“Nothing to say Doc, now if you don’t mind I need my sleep”</p><p>“OK Colonel, goodnight”</p><p>Janet left Jack to sleep.  She knew that he wouldn’t get much; he never did when he was in the infirmary.  But she also knew that there was something on his mind.</p><p>In the morning Jack was a little brighter, he was sitting up the best he could with his leg in traction.  </p><p>“Doc…..Doc” he shouted</p><p>“Yes Colonel what is it?” she said as she came over to him</p><p>“Home….?”</p><p>“Not yet Colonel, you only had the operation a few days ago, you have to be in traction for at least another 3-4 weeks.  I’m sorry but you are going to me my guest for awhile”</p><p>“Oh come on Doc”</p><p>“No Colonel” Janet said as she walked away</p><p>Daniel walked into the infirmary</p><p>“How is he?” he asked</p><p>“His normal cheery self”</p><p>“Getting to you already is he?”</p><p>“DOC!” Jack shouted again</p><p>“Colonel if you don’t quite down I’m going to sedate you with one of my big needles” Janet shouted back</p><p>Jack never said another word</p><p>“I’ll sit with him for awhile and try and keep him quiet ,” Daniel said </p><p>“Thanks” Janet smiled and made her way to her office</p><p>“So Jack, I see having your knee done has not done anything to your voice” Daniel said sitting beside Jack</p><p>“Get me out of here Daniel, Please, it’s killing me”</p><p>“Sorry Jack, but Janet said you need to be in traction for another few weeks, she needs to keep you in so she can administer pain relief”</p><p>“Daniel please, take me home, I will stay in bed, promise,” Jack looked at Daniel with those deep brown eyes</p><p>“I will see what I can do” Daniel smiled and walked towards Janet’s office</p><p>Daniel walked into Janet’s office</p><p>“Janet, he wants to go home”</p><p>“I know Daniel, but I can’t allow it, he still needs to be in traction and I need to keep an eye on his pain, you know what he is like when it comes to pain.”</p><p>“Janet I know what he’s like, and you know he’s going to get worse if I don’t get him home.  I can look after him; we are all on stand down till Jack is back on his feet anyway.  I know Jack; I know what he can be like.  You can show me how to do his meds, and you can always do home visits on your way home…Janet you know he is going to make your and my life hell if he doesn’t get his way”</p><p>Janet knew Daniel was right; he was getting more and more agitated as the days wore on.</p><p>“Ok Daniel I will get him transportation to take him home.  I can set up the equipment in his bedroom and the rest is up to you.  He’s due to some more pain relief now anyway, so I will show you what dosage he needs to be given.  I will write you a list of times and dosages.  Daniel if there’s a problem you must call me”</p><p>“Promise” Daniel smiled</p><p>“I will give you a few sedatives too, just in case.”</p><p>“I don’t think that’s going to be necessary Janet”</p><p>“Daniel, please just take them, if you don’t need them then fine, but I would rather you had them there if needed”</p><p>“OK, I will go and tell Jack that he is going home” Daniel walked out of the office</p><p>Janet was sure that Daniel did a little skip as he went.</p><p>“Jack, we are going home.  Janet’s going to organise transportation and we will be home in a few hours.”</p><p>“Daniel I love you” Jack smiled</p><p>“OK Colonel, Transportation is on its way, I’m going to give you a shot for the pain, and Daniel is going to watch so he can do it when you are at home.  I will take out your IV as you can re-hydrate yourself and take your meds I will give you a shot, then you are free to go”</p><p>“Doc, I don’t need a shot”</p><p>“Colonel the ride is going to be bumpy, you will need this to help.  When you arrive home Daniel might have to administer another shot.  When you get home you will be taken to your room and the equipment set up by my nurses.  I will be popping in every few days to check on things and colonel, don’t give Daniel a hard time,” Janet said as she removed Jacks IV.</p><p>“Promise Doc, and thanks”</p><p>“OK let’s show you how to do this” Janet said and she filled a syringe with the pain medication.  She showed Daniel how to fill the syringe and get the air bubbles out.  Janet cleaned the area ready for the injection and injected it into Jacks arm</p><p>“OW”</p><p>“Don’t be a baby Jack” Daniel Said</p><p>“Hay I’m the pin cushion around here”</p><p>“Not for long colonel, your chariot has arrived” Janet said.  Four SFs entered the infirmary and the nurses started to undo the traction equipment.  They carefully released Jacks leg and laid it on the bed.  They rolled up blankets and placed them either side of Jacks leg to immobilise it.   A SF moved to each side of the bed, Janet placed the gurney to the side and the SFS moved Jack onto the gurney in one swoop.</p><p>They took Jack to the transport vehicle and then he was made as comfortable as possible.</p><p>“Are you ready Colonel?” asked the SF</p><p>“Home James” O’Neill replied</p><p>“See you later Colonel” Said Carter </p><p>Daniel got into the back of the vehicle with Jack.  It was a bumpy journey home.  </p><p>“Is that driver finding every pot hole in the road on purpose?” Jack grimaced</p><p>“Not long Jack, we are nearly home, do you want me to give you something for the pain?”</p><p>“NO…. No I’m ok, we will be home soon” Jack replied, teeth still gritted together</p><p>The transport arrived at Jacks and the nurses went up to the Bedroom and started to set up all the equipment that was going to be needed.  The SF’s brought Jack up to the room and laid him on the bed.  The nurses put Jacks leg back into traction.</p><p>“Sir this is going to hurt” Said one of the nurses</p><p>“I Know…… Get on with it” Jack hissed</p><p>The nurses pulled on the traction and added the weights.</p><p>Jack pushed his head back into the pillow</p><p>“Sir are you ok?” asked a concerned nurse</p><p>“Yeeesssss” Hissed Jack</p><p>“OK everyone out, I think Jack needs some rest,” Daniel said gesturing for them to leave</p><p>Once everyone had left Daniel got the bag that Janet had given him and put it on the bedside unit.  He pulled out an ample and syringe.</p><p>“Ok Jack, time for your meds” he said approaching Jacks Side filling the syringe</p><p>“Daniel, I’m Sorry” Jack said</p><p>“What for Jack?”</p><p>“For being an ass,”</p><p>“Jack, you are in pain so let me give you this and you will feel a lot better” Daniel said cleaning a small area on Jacks arm ready to inject</p><p>“No Daniel, it was Laura, I loved her.  Daniel, I would have spent my whole life with her.  If Teal’c hadn’t made it.  I would have still been there.  I might have been able to save her.  She would still be alive if it wasn’t for me” Jack had a tear running down the side of his cheek</p><p>“Jack, It wasn’t your fault” Daniel inserted the needle into Jacks arm</p><p>“Daniel, I can’t forgive myself for letting her die”</p><p>“Jack, the fire killed Laura not you.  If you stayed you could have been killed by the fire too.  Jack I couldn’t have lived with myself if you had stayed with her.  You know how long I have loved you.  It broke my heart when you were trapped there.  I didn’t know what to do with myself.  You made a choice.  Laura was happy there, you asked her to come with you.  She wanted to be with her people.  You came home with us.  To me.  Is that why you are feeling guilty?”</p><p>“Because I found Love after I left her and she never, she was alone”</p><p>“Jack, she had her family her son.  That’s all that she wanted, you have nothing to feel guilty about”</p><p>Jacks eyes were getting heavier and heaver as the medication was starting to take effect.</p><p>“Daniel, I do love you”</p><p>“I know Jack, I know. And I love you.  Now get some sleep and I will see you in the morning” Daniel kissed Jack on the lips</p><p>“Daniel, please stay” Jack smiled as he falls asleep</p><p>Daniel lay beside Jack and listened to his breathing.  He was glad to get Jack home.  But it wasn’t going to be easy.  Daniel closed his eyes and went to sleep.<br/>
It was going to be a long day tomorrow and he needed to get his rest.</p><p>Jack was thrashing about in the bed during the night as much as the traction would allow him too.<br/>
Daniel sat up woken by Jack, Jacks face was covered in sweat.  Daniel knew Jack was having a nightmare, he had seen it before, He got out of bed and walked around to the other side so that he was closer to Jack.  But not to close.  Jack could still use his hands and Daniel didn’t want a black eye.  </p><p>“Jack……..Jack, its Daniel, wake up Jack” Daniel spoke softly</p><p>Jack let out a scream “LAURA NO”</p><p>“Jack wake up sweetie, come on your dreaming, Jack wake up” Daniel started to raise his voice.  Jack had to wake soon or he was going to hurt himself</p><p>“Jack” Daniel said firmly</p><p>Jack awoke and stared at Daniel</p><p>“Danny, OW” Jack said as he reached for his knee</p><p>“Jack you were having a nightmare, Thrashing about I had to wake you, I thought you would cause more damaged to your Knee”</p><p>“ I saw Laura, she was burning in the fire, I couldn’t reach her, I saw her burn, oh god Danny, I let her burn” Jack said Weeping</p><p>“Its ok Jack your home, safe, do you want something for the pain?”</p><p>“No Daniel, Please just come and hold me” Jack motioned for Daniel to join him in the bed.</p><p>“Ok Jack but if you have pain I want you to tell me…OK!”</p><p>“OK, Promise, Give me a kiss”</p><p>“Now that I can do” Daniel smiled climbed into the bed and started to kiss Jack.</p><p>Daniel could feel his boxers getting tighter.  His penis getting harder.  Jack was getting the same feeling.  Daniel moved on of his hands down Jacks bottoms and started to stroke Jacks semi-hard cock.</p><p>Jack pulled his head away from Daniel and said, “This is the best pain relief you can have” Jack smiled</p><p>Daniel started to kiss Jacks Hairy chest down towards his navel.</p><p>He got to the top of Jacks boxers and stopped</p><p>“Jack, I can’t remove your boxers while you are in traction.” Daniel pulsed a while and saw the look of disappointment on Jacks face. “But I can pull them down”<br/>
Daniel pulled down Jacks boxers as far as he could; it was enough to release Jacks now fully erect cock.  </p><p>Daniel licked his lips and started to lick the length of Jacks cock.  He then took the complete shaft into his mouth and started to suck.  Moving up and down as he did so.<br/>
His cock was getting harder to ignore but he knew that Jack needed this more than he did.  He carried on starting to increase the pace.  Jack was close now Daniel could see it in Jacks breathing.  Daniel sucked the hardest he had ever done.  Jacks orgasm was ecstasy.  His seed pumped into Daniels mouth.  Daniel stayed were he was swallowing every drop.  He didn’t want any of it getting on Jacks boxers or the sheets that was going to be hard to explain to Janet in the morning.</p><p>Daniel finished mopping up and went to the bathroom.  He ran the forset and held a flannel under the warm water.  He put a little soap on it and grabbed a towel on his way out of the bathroom.  He went over to Jack and washed his now flaccid penis and the surrounding area.  He dried Jack off, pulled up his boxers and went back into the bathroom to wash out the flannel.  He came out of the bathroom and lay next to Jack.</p><p>“Daniel, have I told you lately that I love you?” Jack asked</p><p>“Yes Jack, and I think you just showed me too.  Now do you want any pain medication before you go back to sleep?”</p><p>“No I’m fine”</p><p>“Jack I want you to do something for me.”</p><p>“What”</p><p>“With regards to pain I want you to use a scale of 1 to 10, 1 being fine 10 being extreme pain”</p><p>“Daniel”</p><p>“Please Jack for me”</p><p>“Ok Daniel, for you”</p><p>“What is it at the moment?”</p><p>“I'm fine”</p><p>“Jack, number NOW, remember I out rank you when we are at home”</p><p>“4”</p><p>“Ok 4 when it gets to 5 I want to know”</p><p>“Ok my space monkey”</p><p>Jack closed his eyes and feel asleep.</p><p>Daniel smiled he couldn’t go to sleep straight away; he had to wait for his erection to go before he was getting any sleep.</p><p>Daniel woke to a knock at the front door.  He grabbed his dressing gown and ran down the stairs.</p><p>Janet was waiting on the doorstep.</p><p>“Sorry Janet, late night”</p><p>“Why what happened?” she asked</p><p>“Jack had a bad dream.  So once I managed to wake him, it took awhile for him to go back to sleep”</p><p>“How’s the pain been?”</p><p>“You know Jack, he says he’s fine, I made him start using a scale of 1 to 10 last night so I can tell, it was 4 in the early hours of the morning, he didn’t want anything, so I just watched him for a little while, he went to sleep and hasn’t woken up yet” Daniel said.  Leading Janet up the stairs to Jacks room.</p><p>“Morning Colonel” Janet said as she approached the side of the bed</p><p>“Morning Doc, house calls already?” Jack smiled</p><p>“For all my favourite patients I do house calls, anyway Colonel, I need to give you a bed bath and changed the weights on the traction.”</p><p>“Oh crap, Doc I can wash myself”</p><p>“Bashful are we colonel?  Ok I will get you out of traction for awhile, Daniel can wash and changed your boxers and then I will come in and sort out the traction, how’s that sound?” </p><p>“Fine, as long as Daniels ok with it” he said as he looked at Daniel who was standing in the doorway</p><p>“No different then helping you go to the loo Jack” Daniel said</p><p>Janet started to slowly remove the weights one at a time and jacks leg was lowered to the bed.  She unfastened the supports.<br/>
“Ok Daniel he’s all yours” she said walking into the bathroom and filled the washbowl up with warm water.  And brought it out to Daniel with a clean flannel and towel.</p><p>“I’ll be down stairs when you are finished” she said as she left the room</p><p>“OK Doc see you soon” Jack smiled</p><p>Janet went down stairs and put the kettle on.  She shouted up to Jack and Daniel<br/>
“Do you two want coffee?”</p><p>“Yes please” they both replied</p><p>Daniel slowly pulled off Jacks boxers.  He placed the towel over jack’s privates and started to put some soap on the flannel.  </p><p>He lifted the towel and started to wash jack.  Taking his time to make sure he done a good job.  He dried Jack and put a little talc on.<br/>
Jack was starting to get a little hard.</p><p>“Jack this is not a good time” Daniel Smiled</p><p>“Sorry, I cant help it you do things to me” Jack grinned</p><p>Jack turned his mind to other things hoping that would do the job of getting rid of his unwelcome visitor.</p><p>Daniel got some clean boxers from Jacks drawer and carefully slipped them on.</p><p>Daniel looked at Jack and saw he was grey and sweating</p><p>“Jack, Pain?”</p><p>“None im fine”</p><p>“Jack I’m going to ask again,… Number”</p><p>Jack never answered and turned his head to look out of the window.</p><p>“Jack I’m not going to ask you again”</p><p>“Daniel…. please”</p><p>“Jack you either tell me or I go and get Janet and she is not as gentle as me”</p><p>“OK OK 6 maybe more” Jack replied </p><p>“OK wait a minute I get you something”</p><p>Daniel went over to the bag and pulled out another ample and syringe.  He cleaned a small area on jacks arm and inserted the needle.  </p><p>“Ok Jack, give it minute and it will start to take effect”</p><p>Daniel noticed Jacks eyes closing and he feel asleep</p><p>Janet walked in with two mugs of coffee.  She noticed Daniel placing the syringe into to yellow hazard box.</p><p>“Everything ok Daniel?”</p><p>“Yes fine Janet, Jack was in pain, I think his knee was hurting, he will be ok, he’s sleeping now” Daniel Smiled</p><p>“He should be getting better soon, the weights will be getting less and less as the time goes on, I'm going to take off a few ounces today and will do that every few days until there’s none” She said as she sat the coffee mugs down on the chest of drawers</p><p>“How’s he been otherwise?”</p><p>“Ok we talked last night about Laura, He blames himself for not staying, but he is getting there, I told him that it wasn’t his fault that she was trapped in the fire and if he stayed then he could have died too, I think he is starting to forgive himself” Daniel Smiled</p><p>“Good Daniel, How are you coping?”</p><p>“Fine, tired, will be better when Jack starts sleeping through the night, but other than that its ok” Daniel said walking over to the chest of drawers and taking a sip of the coffee.</p><p>“Good, well while he is asleep I will put the traction back on and reduce the weight.  I will come back in a few days to do the same,” Janet said as she hooked up the apparatus again.</p><p>“Thanks Janet” Daniel smiled as he took another sip of coffee.</p><p>Once Janet had finished Daniel walked her out.</p><p>“Remember Daniel if you need any help call me” She Smiled</p><p>“I will Janet, take care and see you in a couple of days, give my love to Cassie”</p><p>“See you Daniel” Janet smiled and left making her way to her car.</p><p>Daniel shut the door and walked into the kitchen.  He put his and Janet’s coffee mugs into the dishwasher and started to prepare some lunch.  </p><p>Once he had finished making lunch he out it in the fridge and started to sort out the living room.  Straightening up the cushions and dusting.</p><p>He heard from upstairs a smash and ran up the stairs two at a time.  And went into the bedroom, Jack was thrashing about on the bed, some how he had knocked over a glass that was on the bedside table and it had smashed on the floor.  Jack was having another nightmare.</p><p>Daniel walked over to Jacks side.  “Jack, Jack its Daniel, Wake up Jack, Its time for lunch” Daniel said softly<br/>
Jack was thrashing about; he seemed to be getting worse.  Daniel knew not to approach him when he was having a nightmare.  But Jacks thrashing was getting worse and he was starting to pull on the traction.  Daniel knew he had to grab both arms at the same time so that Jack couldn’t swing at him.  He prepared himself and quickly grabbed both of Jacks arms.  He held them at Jacks sides.  “Jack its Danny, wake up for me please…..JACK”</p><p>Jack shouted and tried to lift his arms “Let me go you sons of bitches” </p><p>“Jack, Jack its Daniel, time to wake up now,” Daniel said</p><p>“I wont tell you anything you bastards,” Jack shouted </p><p>“Jack Wake up!” Daniel Shouted</p><p>“Get off me now!”</p><p>“Jack its Danny, your Danny, come on wake up”</p><p>“NOOOOOOO”</p><p>“Jack it me, your safe, your home with me”</p><p>Jack stopped struggling and slowly opened his eyes and saw Daniels looking back at him.</p><p>“Danny, oh god, did I hurt you?” he asked looking at Daniels red face</p><p>“No Jack, you were having a nightmare I just had to stop you hurting yourself.  DO you want to talk about it?”</p><p>“No.  Just a memory from the past.  And its better being left there”</p><p>“Do you want some lunch?” Daniel asked walking out of the bathroom</p><p>“No I’m not hungry”</p><p>“Jack you have to eat something”</p><p>“Danny, I'm not hungry, just a drink”</p><p>“Jack, you need to build up your strength”</p><p>“OK what are we having?”</p><p>“Pasta and Salad how’s that sound”</p><p> Jack smiled.  “Ok” </p><p>10 Days later</p><p>Janet was standing at the bottom of Jacks bed.</p><p>“Ok Colonel, here we go, I'm taking off another ounce, by 10 days you will be out of this torture device as you put it” She grinned as she took off the weight</p><p>“Ow, you would never think that less weight would cause this pain” Jack gasped</p><p>“Jack, is the pain getting better? Or worse?”</p><p>“Better, its not just that its oh I’m bored, looking at these four walls for the last 14 days, I want to get up, I want to get back to normal”</p><p>“I know colonel, but it’s only 10 more days then you will be up on your feet and you wish you were back in the bed”</p><p>“Can’t you let me out of this for a few hours each day”</p><p>“Sorry colonel, your nerves and ligaments need to be kept under a certain tension until they are fully healed.  As soon as they have then you can get up, not until then”</p><p>“Doc!”</p><p>“No colonel, I bring you some fishing magazines” Janet smiled and walked out of the room</p><p>She went down to the living room and sat down beside Daniel. </p><p>“Everything Ok?” Daniel asked</p><p>“Fine, his knee is still a little painful, but that’s to be expected, the stitches can come out next week, Daniel you are going to have your hands full.  He’s getting bored”</p><p>“I wondered how long it would be until the devil showed up”</p><p>They both smiled at each other.  “Well I better be off, Take care Daniel and I will see you in a few days”</p><p>“Thanks Janet, take care”</p><p>Janet left the house </p><p>Daniel took a deep breath, and walked into the kitchen, he put some coffee on, and made himself a coffee.  He then went back into the living room and changed the channel on the TV.  He was just about to sit down when he heard Jack</p><p>“Daniel…Daniel help me get up”</p><p>Daniel sighed and walked up stairs</p><p>“Jack what are you doing?” Daniel asked as he saw that Jack had started to undo the traction apparatus “Jack stop it, you cant get up yet,” </p><p>“Daniel, I am not laying in this bed another day, I have had as much as I can take<br/>
Laying on my ass” Jack reached for another clip the other side of his knee</p><p>“Jack, I cant let you get up Janet will have my guts for dinner”</p><p>“Daniel shut it and help me up! I just can’t reach this last clip,” Jack said struggling to reach the last clip</p><p>“Jack NO, STOP it now.  If you get up then you could damaged something then you will back to square one, you don’t have long now” Daniel approached Jack but could see in Jacks eyes that no matter what Daniel said Jack was getting up </p><p>Daniel was backing himself up towards the chest of drawers</p><p>“Daniel, you either help me or leave” </p><p>Jack reached the clip and undid it.  He pulled his leg free.<br/>
“See Daniel, nothing to it, now get over here and help me stand up”</p><p>“No Jack, sorry” Daniel had the doctors bag behind him, he felt around until he found what he was searching for.  Jack was busy manovering himself to the edge of the bed.  Daniel turned and filled the syringe with the sedative.</p><p>Jack had managed to get to the edge of the bed and had swung his legs over the side.</p><p>He placed his hand on the bedside cabinet to help push him up off the bed.</p><p>“Jack I’m sorry” Daniel said</p><p>“What now Daniel?”</p><p>Daniel didn’t say a word he injected Jack with the sedative.</p><p>“What was that?” Jack asked</p><p>“Jack I cant let you get up.  You have to stay in bed.  I know you are bored.  But if you get up then you will end up hurting yourself”</p><p>“You drugged me!”<br/>
Jack was starting to get light headed</p><p>“Yes Jack”<br/>
Daniel put himself behind Jack</p><p>“Dan………eil” Jack managed to get out before he fell backwards onto Daniel</p><p>Daniel didn’t want to do it, but he knew Jack, and once Jack had something in his head, there was no way he was going to be able to talk him out of it.<br/>
He laid Jack back and turned him so he could get Jacks leg back into traction.<br/>
Once he finished hooking Jack back up, he lay down beside Jack and brushed his greying hair with his fingertips.</p><p>“I'm sorry Jack, you know I love you,” he whispered. And kissed his forehead.</p><p>Daniel closed his eyes and fell asleep making up for the times Jack had awoken him up during the night.</p><p>Daniel woke a few hours later and turned to see Jack was still asleep.  He got up and went to the bathroom; after he cleaned himself up he went back into the bedroom.  He sat beside the bed and started to read the book that’s was on the bedside cabinet.  After a few hours Jack started to stir.</p><p>His was not the bit Daniel had been looking forward to.</p><p>Jack slowly opened his eyes and turned to look at Daniel.</p><p>“Hi Jack” Daniel Smiled</p><p>“Hi Jack? its that it?” </p><p>“Oh boy, Jack, you know that I had to do it.  You just wouldn’t listen to me”</p><p>“So you DRUG me?”</p><p>“Well it did the job didn’t it”?</p><p>“Daniel when I’m up and around you are soooo going to get it”</p><p>Daniel smiled “Promise”</p><p>“Danny, I still want to get up and you wont be around all the time”</p><p>“And I still have a bag full of sedatives so it’s your choice.  The easy way or the hard way.  I know you Jack, I know you are bored so we will just have to find things to do in the bedroom for the next 10 days to keep your mind off it”</p><p>“Like What Daniel, I’ve seen loads of TV, read magazines, what else is there?”</p><p>“Writing?” he said with a smile</p><p>“Yes your right I can write my resignation letter to Hammond”</p><p>“I hope that was a joke Jack, That’s not what I had in mind”</p><p>“Well it needs to be done Daniel”</p><p>“Ok Jack, I will get you pen and paper, anything else?”</p><p>“You…Come here Daniel and Kiss me”</p><p>“You forgive me?”</p><p>“Yes I forgive you”</p><p>Daniel walked over to Jack and kissed his lips Jack was getting aroused and wanted more, he raised his hands and pulled Daniels t-shirt out from his trousers.  He rubbed his hands up and down Daniels body.<br/>
Jack pushed his tongue into Daniels mouth as far as he could.  His penis was getting harder.</p><p>Daniels boxers were starting to get tight to.   </p><p>“Daniel, I want you inside me” Jack begged</p><p>“Jack no you cant, not yet, your Knee”</p><p>“Daniel, I’m dying here, please”</p><p>Daniel wondered how the hell he was going to be able to do what Jack was asking.  Getting Jacks boxers off was going to be hard enough but he knew how to undo the traction unit.  It was how to do it without hurting Jacks knee.</p><p>Doing it face to face would work, but if jack got to excited and bucked up he would pull on his knee.</p><p>“Daniel, stop thinking about it and do it, that’s an order” Jack smirked</p><p>Daniel managed to remove Jacks boxers with little discomfort and put jacks leg back in traction.  Daniel managed to sit between Jacks legs.</p><p>“Jack you are going to have to raise that arse of yours so I can get under you” </p><p>Jack raised his bottom the best he could and Daniel placed a pillow under his pelvis.  He reached for the lube and rubbed some on his finger.  Slowly he inserted a finger into Jacks anus.  Slowly pushing and pulling it in and out.  When Daniel felt that Jack was ready he inserted another finger and stared to scissor his fingers</p><p>“Jack, are you ready?”</p><p>“Danny, more than ever”</p><p>Daniel rubbed more lube on his erect penis and placed himself under Jack.  He pressed his penis to the edge of Jacks opening and started to push inside.<br/>
Jack started to push down on Daniel taking Daniels full length in one go.  </p><p>“Jack you are going to have to do the moving because I cant” Daniel said</p><p>Jack tried to raise his butt but couldn’t.</p><p>“Daniel I cant, I want you, please just let me out of this contraption for half an hour, then I can raise my legs and you can move”</p><p>Daniel pulled out from Jack and went to the end of the bed.  He undid the supports and let Jacks leg slowly fall to the bed.</p><p>“Ok Jack, raise them”</p><p>Jack smiled as he raised his good leg onto Daniels shoulder.  Daniel carefully raised Jacks bad leg onto the other shoulder. And he inserted his hard cock into Jacks waiting arse.  He started slowly taking his time so that he knew Jack was comfortable.  Then his body wanted more, he picked up the pace and started to pump hard into Jacks arse.  Jack was starting to move up the bed from the force of Daniel pumping away.  Suddenly Daniel came pumping his seed into jacks arse.<br/>
Jack wasn’t long behind when his orgasm came and his cumm exploded over Daniels chest.</p><p>“Jack you Ok?”</p><p>“Good Danny, good” Jack smiled and dropped his head back down onto the pillow.</p><p>Daniel put Jacks legs down and moved out from between his legs.<br/>
Daniel laid there beside Jack for a while and held Jack</p><p>“I love you Jack”</p><p>“I love you too Daniel, even if you did drug me” Jack replied</p><p>“I'm going to have to take a shower and then clean you up.  Then I will start dinner, is there anything you want?” Daniel asked</p><p>“No fine, just some sleep.”</p><p>“Jack you have to eat something, how about some soup?”</p><p>“OK Danny, soup it is” Jack smiled.</p><p>Daniel walked into the bathroom and started to run the shower, he grabbed the bowl and flannel and made his way into the bedroom.  Jack was asleep; Daniel washed Jack and didn’t have the heart to wake him to dress him.  He let him sleep while he took a shower.  Daniel got out from the shower and dried himself off.  He put on some sweatpants and t-shirt and walked into the bedroom.<br/>
To his relief Jack was still sleep.<br/>
Daniel walked down stairs and put the TV on.  He sat there for a while and must have fallen asleep, as the next thing he heard was a scream from jack and a thump.</p><p>Daniel ran upstairs and into the bedroom and found Jack laying on the floor just out side the bathroom door.</p><p>“Jack what do you think you are doing?” Daniel asked</p><p>“Doing the hockey kokey, what do you think Daniel, I needed the loo”</p><p>“Why didn’t you call for me?”</p><p>“I did, but you didn’t answer, I couldn’t wait any longer, I made it to the toilet ok but coming back I must have put to much weight on it”</p><p>“Lets get you to bed”</p><p>“Danny”</p><p>Jack was looking down at his knee; there was blood on the knee support.</p><p>“You hurt your knee again didn’t you?”</p><p>Jack nodded and laid his head back onto the door frame</p><p>“Don’t move and I will go and call Janet”</p><p>“NO, just get me to the bed”</p><p>“Jack, she is going to need to take a look at it, incase you have done something else, you have probably pulled the stitches”</p><p>“Danny, just get me to the bed first then call Doc, I don’t want her to find me here, butt naked”</p><p>“Ok Jack, lets get you to the bed and Ill get some boxers and a t-shirt for you to put on and then I will call her”</p><p>Jack sighed and Daniel helped him up off the floor, Jack hopped to the bed and sat down, he rolled onto the bed and looked at Daniel”</p><p>“I'm sorry Danny, I am such a fool”</p><p>“No Jack, I should have heard you then nothing like this would have happened”</p><p>Daniel placed a kiss onto Jacks lips.  He went and got some boxers and got them onto Jack.  “I'm going to call Janet, do you want anything for pain?”</p><p>Jack shook his head</p><p>“NUMBER! Jack”</p><p>“2”</p><p>“Lair..Ok we will see what Janet says when she gets here”</p><p>Daniel made his way down the stairs to the phone, and called Janet.</p><p>“Hi Janet, its Daniel”</p><p>(“Hello Daniel, what can I do for you?”)</p><p>“Can you pop in and see Jack, he managed to get out of bed and fell, his bandage is bloody, and I'm worried his done more than his told me”</p><p>(“ I will be there in half an hour, get him to keep his leg still, put an ice pack on it too and tell him I have a big needle with his name on it.  See you soon Daniel.”)</p><p>“Thanks Janet see you soon, sorry”</p><p>Daniel hung the telephone up.<br/>
He walked into the kitchen and got out the ice pack and went back up the stairs to Jack</p><p>“Janet’s on her way, and she has told me to tell you that she has a big needle with your name on it”</p><p>“Oh for crying out load, what did you tell her?”</p><p>“That you got out of bed and fell”</p><p>“Great” Jack brought his hands up to his face.</p><p>“Jack she is going to know that’s what must have happened, how else can you have done this” Pointing to Jacks knee and putting the ice pack in place</p><p>“Crap that’s cold…would she believe Sleep walking?”</p><p>“Very funny Jack, I'm going down stairs to tidy up a bit before Janet gets here”<br/>
Daniel turned to walk away</p><p>“Danny, stay with me” Jack said patting the other side of the bed</p><p>Daniel looked at him and those big brown eyes and melted</p><p>“Ok Jack, I will put the TV on and we can sit and watch that together”<br/>
Daniel walked over to the TV and turned it on, grabbing the remote he made his way back to the bed and lay down beside Jack</p><p>“What shall we watch?” Asked Daniel</p><p>“Simpson’s” Jack smiled</p><p>Daniel shook his head; he didn’t really need to ask.<br/>
He flicked the channels until he found the Simpson’s and cuddled up to Jack.<br/>
He didn’t mean to but his hand started to wonder down to Jacks Penis.</p><p>“Daniel, as much as I would love to, I don’t want him waking up and still be around when Janet turns up, if you know what I mean” Said Jack using his head to point to his penis.</p><p>“Spoil sport” </p><p>They lay there in each other’s arms and watched the Simpson’s.</p><p>Just as it was about to finish the doorbell rang.</p><p>Daniel got up and made his way down to the front door.</p><p> </p><p>“Hi Janet” </p><p>“Hi Daniel, lets see the invalid” Janet replied</p><p>Janet and Daniel both walked upstairs to the bedroom</p><p>“Hello Colonel, what have you done this time?” She asked</p><p>“You’re the Doc ….Doc” He smiled</p><p>Janet put her bag down beside the bed and went over to Jack.</p><p>“Lets look at this knee then” she said as she started to unwrap the bandage.   It was a bit bloody and had stuck to the wound.</p><p>“Colonel, you have pulled out some of the stitches, I'm going to need to sew this wound up again.  How is the pain?”</p><p>“No pain” Jack replied through gritted teeth</p><p>“Ok Colonel, I have a portable ultra sound machine so that I can check on the status of the ligaments.  This may be uncomfortable Sir, if it is you need to tell me, and I can give you something ok?” </p><p>Jack nodded and closed his eyes</p><p>Janet pulled the machine from her bag and a tube of gel.  The gel was cold and Jack jumped slightly as Janet put some on his knee.</p><p>“That’s cold” </p><p>“It’s the law, all gels have to be cold” Janet smiled</p><p>She carefully moved the ultra sound wand over Jacks Knee, looking at the screen.</p><p>“Well Doc?” Jack questioned</p><p>“Well colonel, nothing serious, tendons and ligaments are mending well, you have pulled your stitches which I will need to sort out, but you were lucky this time” Janet gave Jack a stern look.</p><p>She reached into her bag and pulled out a needle, suitchers and pain medication.<br/>
“I'm going to numb the area colonel and sort out the wound.  I will give it a clean then sew it back up.”</p><p>Janet filled the syringe and carefully injected Jacks knee.</p><p>“Crap” Jack grunted </p><p>“Sorry colonel nearly done, I have to make sure there is enough anaesthetic so you are not in any pain while I sew your knee up again”</p><p>“Can’t you be done now.”? </p><p>Janet finished injecting Jacks knee and started to clean it up.  Then threaded her needle and finished sewing up Jacks wound.  Janet placed a clean dressing over the wound and stood up.</p><p>“Ok Colonel all done.  You can rest up for a few days and then I am going to send Dr Collins in to start phisyo.”</p><p>“Thanks Doc” Jack put on a fake smile</p><p>Janet picked up her bag and made her way down stairs.</p><p>“Ok Daniel, he’s all done.  I will be sending in Dr Collins in a few days and she can work out a physo schedule and get the colonel back onto his feet.”</p><p>“Thanks Janet.  Do you want to stay for dinner?”</p><p>“Thanks Daniel but I have to get home to Cassie, keep an eye on him.  I don’t want another call because he can’t behave.  He might need something for the pain later” Janet smiled</p><p>“I will Janet, say hi to Cassie for me”</p><p>“I will, take care Daniel, bye Colonel” Janet shouted up the stairs</p><p>“See ya Doc” Jack shouted back.</p><p>“See you later Daniel” </p><p>“Bye” Daniel replied as he opened the door for Janet and let her out.</p><p>Daniel walked upstairs and into the bedroom.</p><p>Jack was still lying on the bed, watching TV.</p><p>“So Jack, only a few more days and you will be up and around”</p><p>Jack looked at Daniel with those big brown eyes and Daniel knew that Jack had already had enough of lying around and was going to be murder over the next couple of days.</p><p>Daniel walked over to the bed and sat down beside Jack.  He rubbed his hand over Jacks chest and twisted Jacks nipples.</p><p>“Daniel…. I’m watching TV”</p><p>“I can see that Jack, and I'm watching you so be quite” Daniel smiled.</p><p>Daniel carried on playing with Jacks chest and making Jacks chest hair into little ringlets.</p><p>Daniel could see from the tightness of Jacks pants that he was doing what he wanted to accomplish.  He wanted Jack badly, wanted to taste him, to make him happy.</p><p>Daniel kissed Jacks lips, then the nape of his neck; soft gentle kisses all the way down Jacks chest.  Daniel got to Jacks waistband and stopped.  He looked and Jack and smiled.  Jack was trying so hard to watch the TV but Daniel could tell that he was not able to concentrate on that at all.  He was too interested in what Daniel was doing to him.   Daniel was driving him crazy.  He could ravish him there and then.  But he wanted to play hard to get.  And was not going to show Daniel that he was killing him.  But the nice and sexy way.</p><p>Daniel slipped his hands under Jacks waistband and started to pull them down.  He slowly tugged at them until they were at Jacks ankles and Daniel made sure that he never hurt Jacks knee.  He took them off and threw them onto the floor.  He then took his place back onto the bed and carried on where he had left off.  He started to kiss Jacks navel, placing his tongue in and licking all around.</p><p>Then just as Daniel was heading south the doorbell rang.</p><p>“Oh for crying out loud” Daniel moaned</p><p>Jack smiled, Daniel had started to pick up on saying that he used frequently.</p><p>“Who can that be?” asked Jack.</p><p>“Well looks like I am going to have to find out”</p><p>Daniel got up and made sure that he was decent before he headed for the front door.</p><p>He opened it to find Dr Collins</p><p>“Hello, I'm doctor Collins, Janet asked me to pop past and work out the best times to come around and start phisyo with Colonel O’Neill”  </p><p>“Come in Dr, and take a seat” Daniel motioned for the Dr to come inside.<br/>
And shut the door behind her</p><p>“Would you like a drink?” Daniel asked.</p><p>“Oh, yes please, tea would be nice” Dr Collins smiled.</p><p>“Who is it” Jack shouted from upstairs.</p><p>“Its ok Jack, it is Dr Collins, we will be up in a minute” Daniel Shouted back.</p><p>Daniel walked into the kitchen and put the kettle on.</p><p>“Sorry for the surprise visit but I was in the area and thought it would be a good time to introduce myself and sort out a few bits and pieces”</p><p>“That’s ok, Jack is a little uptight at the moment, getting fed up with laying in bed all day” Daniel said as he walked in with a couple of mugs of tea.</p><p>“Well he will soon be up and around in a couple of days, shall we go and see him?”</p><p>“Yes why not, I need to take up his tea, this way Dr Collins” Daniel pointed towards the stairs.</p><p>“Please call me Rachel” </p><p>“OK I'm Daniel, follow me” Daniel took Rachel up the stairs to the bedroom where Jack way laying watching TV.</p><p>“Hi Jack, this is Dr Collins…Sorry…Rachel” he smiled.</p><p>“Hello Jack”</p><p>“That’s Colonel O’Neill to you” Jack barked back.</p><p>“JACK!!” Daniel gave Jack a stare.</p><p>“That’s ok Daniel, Colonel O’Neill is correct this is a professional consultation therefore he needs to be addressed by his rank, I apologise Colonel” </p><p>“Thanks, now down to the nitty gritty, when can I get out of this god dam bed?”</p><p>“Well colonel, I will need to start slowly so that your tendons and ligaments are not over worked”</p><p>“How long” Jack butted in</p><p>“Well if we start in a day or so, you will be out of this bed after 3 or 4 consultations and then back to work in a month tops”</p><p>“Not good enough Doc, I want to be back at the SGC sooner than that”</p><p>“Well Colonel we will see what we can do, how about I start the day after tomorrow, say about 10?”</p><p>“Why not tomorrow?  And lets say 12 noon” Jack replied</p><p>“Jack, Rachel may have other appointments tomorrow,” Daniel said</p><p>“No that’s fine Daniel, tomorrow at 12 noon, I will see you then Colonel, so you better get some rest as you are going to need all your strength”.</p><p>“Oh don’t you worry Doc, don’t you worry”</p><p>Rachel turned and walked out the room with Daniel.</p><p>“Sorry about that Rachel, I did say he was a little tetchy, but he didn’t have to be rude”</p><p>“He wasn’t rude, he was being a Colonel, and he was right I should have addressed him correctly.  But he seems fine”</p><p>“Is 12 noon ok?  Its just Jack”</p><p>“Daniel, its fine.  The sooner we get started the sooner Colonel O’Neill will be back on his feet”</p><p>“Great, We will see you tomorrow” Daniel smiled as he saw Dr Collins out.</p><p>Daniel closed the door and went up to the bedroom</p><p>“Jack”</p><p>“Daniel, don’t say a word”</p><p>“I'm sorry Jack but you were out of line”</p><p>“No Daniel, I was way in line, and just because I'm not in uniform doesn’t mean that people can stop using my rank and following orders”</p><p>“What sort of order do you want followed Jack?”</p><p>“The order to come over here and finish what we started before we were rudely interrupted” Jack smiled</p><p>“OH that” Daniel smiled and got in the side of the bed next to Jack.  And they both carried on were they left off.</p><p>Next Physio Session</p><p>“Ok Colonel, lets get started” Rachel Said</p><p>“Okey Doeky” Jack Smile</p><p>Carefully Rachel started to bend Jacks knee up a bit at a time until she could see by Jacks face that it was starting to get uncomfortable.</p><p>“Colonel, if it starts to get painful, you need to let me know and then I will stop”</p><p>“I’m fine Doc, keep going” </p><p>Rachel carried on bending Jacks knee until</p><p>“ENOUGH” Jack shouted</p><p>“Ok Colonel, that’s enough for today.  We have made good progress today and we will carry on tomorrow” Rachel said lowering Jacks leg onto the bed.</p><p>“Tomorrow! NO NO, I need to get up and about TODAY” Jack demanded</p><p>“I’m sorry Colonel but we have to take things slowly.  We don’t want you to over do it and you will be back to square one and we don’t want that do we?” </p><p>“Doc come on” </p><p>Rachel looked into those big brown eyes and nearly melted “I’m sorry Colonel, I will be back tomorrow and we will get a little further”</p><p>“How long?”</p><p>“How long what sir?”</p><p>“How long till I’m back to full fitness?”</p><p>“Depending on the progress we make each day, 4 weeks or so”</p><p>“Too long”</p><p>“Sorry Colonel, but you don’t have a choice on this, it is up to your knee to decide. I will be back tomorrow at 13:00 hours” </p><p>“Fine”</p><p>Rachel turned and made her way down stairs</p><p>“Hi Rachel, how did he do?” Daniel asked</p><p>“Ok, not bad. His knee is still pretty painful, but after a few sessions this should get better and he will be up and about in no time”</p><p>“That’s good news, how about a cuppa?”</p><p>“Thanks Daniel but I have another patient to see in an hour, so I need to make a move”</p><p>“Thanks Rachel for what you are doing, See you tomorrow?”</p><p>“I will see you tomorrow Daniel, make sure the Colonel stays in bed for the rest of today I don’t want him trying to get up to quick”</p><p>Rachel made her way to the front door </p><p>“Goodbye Daniel”</p><p>“Goodbye Rachel”</p><p>Daniel closed the door behind her.</p><p>Daniel walked up the stairs to their bedroom.  Jack was still lying on the bed with his arm across his eyes.</p><p>“Jack…are you asleep?”</p><p>“No Daniel, I am now awake” </p><p>“Sorry, do you want anything to eat or drink?”</p><p>“No Daniel I’m fine, just want to rest up abit”</p><p>“Are you sure, I can make you a sandwich and a cup of coffee”</p><p>“Daniel, stop mothering me will ya”</p><p>“Sorry, its just I worry about you some times”</p><p>“I know you do, but I’m fine”</p><p>Daniel walked towards the bedroom door as Jack called out to him</p><p>“Danny, Sorry, there is something you can get for me”</p><p>“What do you need?”</p><p>“Beer”</p><p>“Sorry Jack, no Beer, Ill get you some juice”</p><p>“Juice my favourite” Jack sied</p><p>Daniel made his way down towards the kitchen and got some juice out of the fridge.  He poured some into a glass and reached into the cupboard. He pulled out a bottle of pills and tipped two into his hand.  He was sure Jack was in some pain and would never asked for any pain relief and opened up the capsules.  He tipped the contents into the juice and took it up to Jack.</p><p>Jack pulled himself up against the headboard and took the juice from Daniel.</p><p>“Thanks Danny” he said as he took a sip out of the glass.  </p><p>“Come on Jack all of it”</p><p>Jack looked at Daniel and continued to drink the rest of the juice.</p><p>“Ok, lay down and get some rest, I will be up later to check on you” Daniel said as he bent down and kissed Jack in the forehead.</p><p>“Love you”</p><p>“Love you too Jack”</p><p>It only took a few minutes for Jack to fall asleep.</p><p>Daniel checked on Jack a couple of hours later and found him still fast asleep. Daniel smiled to himself and thought it would give him the ideal opportunity to catch up on some work.</p><p>After a few hours Daniel went to check on Jack. He was still sleeping so Daniel decided it was time to wake Jack up.</p><p>“Jack…Jack its time to wake up…. Honey” he whispered into Jacks ear</p><p>Jack started to stir.</p><p>“Da………Niel.?”</p><p>“Yes Jack it’s me” </p><p>Jack opened his eyes and looked straight into Daniels and smiled.</p><p>“Hi Daniel, how long have I been…out?”</p><p>“A few hours, I thought it was time for you to have some lunch, come on sit up and you can have some soup”</p><p>Jack shifted up the bed and leaned against the headboard</p><p>Daniel placed the tray on Jacks lap and Jack started to eat it.</p><p> </p><p>“Rachel will be here later, she is going to get you standing up today, that’s something to look forward to” Daniel Smiled</p><p>“Yessss…..Great” </p><p>“Jack, please be patent.  It wont be long and you will be walking around and back on duty”</p><p>“I’m just so tied of this Danny”</p><p>“I know Jack, come on eat up”</p><p>Jack and Daniel sat on the bed eating.  Once they had finished Daniel took the empty plates down stairs and loaded the dishwasher.  While cleaning the sides the doorbell rang and it was Dr Collins.</p><p>“Hello Rachel, come in”</p><p>“Thank you Daniel, how is Colonel O’Neill today?”</p><p>“A little fed up, but hopefully if you get him standing today that we help”</p><p>“Can you help me with some things from the car.  I have a walking frame and some other bits that I am going to need and can’t manage them all”</p><p>“Not a problem Rachel”</p><p>Both Daniel and Rachel went to the car and got all the items off the back seat</p><p>“OK, thanks Daniel, if you can help take them upstairs and then I can get started”</p><p>Daniel carried the walking frame up stairs and into the bedroom.</p><p>“OH NO….” Jack said as soon as he saw what Daniel had.</p><p>“JACK, Be Nice” Daniel gave Jack a glare.</p><p>“Hello Colonel O’Neill, are we ready to get out of this bed and standing?”</p><p>“I have been ready for weeks”</p><p>“OK, I’m going to leave you two alone, Rachel if you need anything just give me a call”</p><p>“Thanks Daniel”</p><p>“Ok Colonel, shall we get started?”</p><p>Jack turned to Rachel and gave her a fake smile “Lets do it”</p><p>“First of all we are going to get you to the side of the bed and then sitting over the edge.  I will slowly bring your legs around, If you need me to stop just yell”</p><p>“Sure”</p><p>Rachel went to the side of the bed and took hold of Jacks ankles.  Slowly she started to move them to the edge once they were hanging over she went to Jacks head.</p><p>“Ok Colonel lets get you up”</p><p>“I can get myself up, thank you Dr”</p><p>Jack raised himself up from the pillows and sat up on the edge of the bed.</p><p>“See…I’m a big boy now” He said sarcastically</p><p>“So I see, shall we see if you can stand up then?”</p><p>“Fine”</p><p>“Grab hold of the walker and slowly bring yourself to your feet”</p><p>Jack gave a glare at the Dr but put his hands on the walker and started to raise himself up</p><p>“I’m right behind you incase you feel that you are going to fall, lets try and manage a few steps with your walker.  Place the walker a feet inches in front of you and then walk into it”</p><p>Jack shock his head but did as he was asked.</p><p>The first few steps were a little wobbly, but Jack made it to the other side of the room without falling.</p><p>“See, you will be back to the base in no time”</p><p>Jack looked at Rachel “Doc I need to sit down for a bit”</p><p>“Ok Colonel, lets walk back to the bed and that will be enough for today, you have done great”</p><p>Slowly Jack made his way back to the bed and slumped down on the edge</p><p>“Ok, how do you feel?  Are you in any pain?”</p><p>“No…. tired a little sore maybe but that’s it”</p><p>“Good.   I will get Daniel to get you some aspirin and take the rest of today easy. If you need to get out then use the walker.  Once you have got steadier on your feet we will get you using sticks and take it from there”</p><p>“How long?”</p><p>“How long to what Colonel?”</p><p>“Normality”</p><p>“As I have said before Colonel, your knee is the only one that can tell us that, so I can only guess a couple of weeks maybe”</p><p>Jack lay down on the bed and Rachel brought his legs up.  She could see he was pale.  The walk had exsusted him and his knee must have been in pain</p><p>“Take it easy Colonel and I will see you in a few days, keep up the exercises and you will be there in no time”</p><p>“Hay, a few days what about tomorrow.”</p><p>“Sorry Colonel I have other people who need my help.  Just keep doing what I ask and you will be fine”</p><p>Jack raised his arm over his eyes and said no more</p><p>Rachel walked down the stairs and walked over to Daniel.</p><p>“Hello Rachel how was he?”</p><p>“Good, he walked to the other side of the room and back again using the walker”</p><p>“That’s great”</p><p>“I thought so but im afraid the colonel wasn’t.   I have left him on the bed, he is a little tired and I think his knee is giving him some pain, but as time goes by he will get better. You might want to get him to take some pain medication and get some rest.”</p><p>“That’s easier said than done”</p><p>“I will be back in a few days as I’m away but get him to use the walker.  He’s still not steady on his feet to walk alone”</p><p>“Thanks Rachel”</p><p>Daniel showed Rachel out of the house and went up to check on Jack.</p><p>“Hi Jack, you awake?”</p><p>“Yes Daniel.”</p><p>“I brought you a drink”</p><p>“Beer?”</p><p>“No Jack, juice.  Do you want any aspirin?”</p><p>“No I’m fine”</p><p>Jack removed his arm and looked at Daniel He was pale and little beads of sweat lay on his forehead.</p><p>“Jack, are you ok? you don’t look to good”</p><p>“Thanks honey, I’m fine.  Just need to sleep”</p><p>“Ok drink this and then get some sleep,” Daniel said passing him the juice</p><p>Jack drank it down </p><p>Daniel kissed Jacks forehead “I let you get some sleep.  Rachel said you did good”</p><p>“For a decrepid old fogey”</p><p>“Jack”</p><p>“Don’t Jack me Daniel.  I’m useless and using this stupid frame makes me feel even worse.” Jack pushed the walker that was beside his bed over.</p><p>“Jack, come on now.  Your tired and sore, it will get easier”</p><p>“No it wont Daniel, I’m getting older, and its not getting any easier is it? Just leave me alone”</p><p>Daniel could tell that there was no point arguing with him at this moment in time so left and went down stairs.</p><p>Daniel sat on the sofa, he felt like Jack was giving up.  He knew it wasn’t going to be easy but thought Jack would fight harder than he was.<br/>
Daniel needed someone to talk to so picked up the phone and called Janet.  He explained to her what had happened and that he felt Jack had given up.<br/>
Janet said she would make a social call later in the day.</p><p>Daniel switched on the TV and sat back.  Keeping his ears opened incase Jack changed his mind and needed him.</p><p>A few hours passed and Janet arrived.</p><p>“Where is he?” She asked Daniel as soon as she had stepped through the door.</p><p>Daniel looked up the stairs towards the bedroom</p><p>“Right, stay here Daniel and I’ll have a little talk with him and see what he says”</p><p>“DANIEL……..DANIEL” Came a shout from upstairs</p><p>“What is it Jack?” </p><p>“GET UP HERE, I NEED YOUR HELP”</p><p>“Stay here Daniel, I will go up to him”</p><p>“DANIEL will you get a move on”</p><p>Janet entered the room just a Jack was going to call for Daniel again.</p><p>“Hello Colonel, what are you yelling about?”</p><p>“Where’s Daniel? And what are you doing here?”</p><p>“Nice to see you too Colonel.  I’ve sent Daniel out for a while and as for me being here cant I come a visit a friend?”</p><p>“Sure Doc…But I need the bathroom”</p><p>“Then use your walker and go to he bathroom.  Dr Collins told me you could use it”</p><p>“I’m not a cripple….”</p><p>“Then why are you calling for Daniel?”</p><p>“Oh for crying out load, help me to the bathroom”</p><p>Janet picked up the walker off the floor and placed it in front of Jack.  “There you go help yourself”</p><p>“I am not using that!” Jack said as he went to knock it over again.</p><p>“Colonel, you are acting like a child.  Now get up and take yourself to the bathroom”</p><p>Jack just sat there and glared.</p><p>“If you don’t I will take you back to the SGC infirmary and you can stay there until you are fully mobile, and my nice big needles have been missing you”</p><p>“Jeeezz” Jack said as he grabbed hold of the walker and started to stand.</p><p>“Good, I will wait here for you” </p><p>“Don’t want to follow me in to make sure I wash my hands?”</p><p>“Colonel…. NEEDLES”</p><p>Jack slowing made his way to the bathroom and shut the door, after a short time he came back out and made his way to the bed.</p><p>“Well as you are up, you might as well get dressed and go down stairs”</p><p>“Well I don’t want to”</p><p>“Its about time you got out and about no good sitting in bed all day, that’s not going to get you fit and well is it?”</p><p>“Who cares?”</p><p>“I do, so stop feeling sorry for yourself and get dressed” I will be outside the door and it you are more than 20 minutes I will come in and dress you myself”</p><p>Janet left the bedroom and closed the door.  She waited outside the door for a little while and listened.  She didn’t hear any movement so shouted through the door.</p><p>“I don’t hear any movement in there”</p><p>She heard a sigh and then the clothes drawer opening and closing.  Janet smiled to herself and made her way down the stairs.</p><p>“What’s happening?” Daniel asked Janet as she got to the bottom of the stairs</p><p>“He is just getting dressed and then he will be down”</p><p>“How did you manage that?…don’t tell me Needles”</p><p>“How are you for groceries?”</p><p>“A little low”</p><p>“Well, while I am getting him down the stairs and settled why don’t you go to the grocers and get some bits.  I don’t think he is going to want an audience”</p><p>“That’s ok, I could do with getting out for a bit anyway, and I have a few errands to run”</p><p>“DOC!! You there?”</p><p>“JUST COMING SIR.  See you later Daniel”</p><p>“Good luck” Daniel said as he left the house.</p><p>Janet made her way to the bedroom and opened the door.  “You ready sir?”</p><p>“For what?”</p><p>“For going down stairs, lets get moving.  Use your walker to the top of the stairs, then I will take it down for you and you can then use it from there”</p><p>“Great…”</p><p>Jack slowly made his way to the top of the stairs, stopping a couple of times to get his breath.    </p><p>When he got to the top he stopped.</p><p>“Ok I’m here”</p><p>“Yes you are, hold onto the banister and I will take your walker down the stairs”</p><p>Janet carried the walker down and then back up to Jack</p><p>“Ok Sir, using the banister as a support, make your way down, I will be in front of you just in case”</p><p>Jack glared at Janet and took the first step.  He was a little wobbly on his left leg but managed to get down the stairs.</p><p>“Very good Colonel, here is your walker, now make your way to the sofa and you can rest”</p><p>Jack took hold of the walker and went towards the sofa.  When he got there he sat down.  Janet brought him the footstool and raised his legs.</p><p> “Now Colonel, are you going to tell me what’s on your mind”?</p><p>Jack turned away from Janet and looked out of the window.</p><p>“Colonel..Look at me” Janet said as she put her hand under his chin and turned his head towards her.</p><p>She could see a tear in his eye </p><p>“Jack as a friend, Talk to me”</p><p>“I cant”</p><p>“Why, what’s so wrong”</p><p>“ME”</p><p>“What about you?”</p><p>“I’m old and useless is what”</p><p>“No your not colonel, you are healthier than some of the younger SFs on Base, what’s happened to make you feel like this?  The colonel O’Neill I know wouldn’t give up like this”</p><p>“Maybe you don’t know me like you thought”</p><p>“Then talk to me”</p><p>“Doc, I have written my resignisation to General Hammond and as soon as I can get to the SGC and hand it in the better”</p><p>“Why?”</p><p>“Janet…. If I could do damage to myself by just turning and walking out of a room.  What would happen if my team were in danger and it happened?  Their life’s would be put on the line just because im too old for this now”</p><p>“What else ?”</p><p>“What do you mean?”</p><p>“I know you and that’s not just it….Is this something to do with Daniel?”</p><p>“What….Why do you say that?”</p><p>“Jack….I know about Daniel and you….He has told me all about it and about the problem with the adoption”</p><p>“What…..What the hell was he playing at…where is he?”</p><p>“I’ve sent him out, SO…..is it?”</p><p>“Oh for crying out loud…Did Daniel say why we were turned down for the adoption?”</p><p>“No just that it didn’t work out”</p><p>“It didn’t work out because of my job and the fact that I'm to old.  If Daniel was with someone else around his age and in the same line of work then he could have the child he wants.  I’ve told him to leave me and meet someone else but he wont listen.  I’m making his life hell just by being with him” Jack started to weep and was fighting to hold back as much as he could.</p><p>“He loves you.  He can’t live without you.  If you made him choose between a child and you, I know 100% that it would be you.  He wont find anyone else Jack.  He has loved you for a long time even before you two got together.  He use to come into the infirmary asking for headache pills where he had cried so much seeing you with women that he was devastated.  He never knew that you felt the same at that time.  So stop feeling sorry for yourself and get back to fitness so that you too can get back to saving the planet again!”</p><p>Jack gave Janet a big hug as Daniel walked in.</p><p>“Hey Hey there, you cheating on me Jack?”</p><p>“No chance, there’s only one man in my life” Jack smiled.</p><p>Daniels heart skipped a beat; it had been a while since he saw Jack smile.</p><p>“Ok Doc, lets get this show on the road” Jack said grabbing the walker and standing up.</p><p>“OK Colonel lets get walking how about we make our way outside and sit out there while Daniel does us a nice cup of tea”</p><p>“Make mine a beer and you have got a deal”</p><p>“OK Colonel, you can have a beer but only one.  Once you have walked outside”</p><p>“Cool” Jack smiled</p><p>Janet followed Jack out to the veranda and he settled down on one of the chairs</p><p>“Well done Colonel, I will go and get that beer for you”</p><p>“Sweet”</p><p>Janet made her way to the kitchen and went towards the fridge.  She opened the fridge door and pulled out a beer.</p><p>“This should keep him quite for a little while” She said</p><p>“How did it go?” Daniel asked putting away the supplies</p><p>“Fine, he was a little wobbly at first but once he got going he was fine.  And we had a little chat about things”</p><p>“And what did he say?”</p><p>“He feels that he has let you down, because of the failed adoption.  He still feels greave over the death of Laura even though he didn’t say it out right.”</p><p>“Its not his fault about the adoption.  Just as it wasn’t his fault about Laura”</p><p>“Then tell him Daniel, tell him how you feel” Janet said as she passed him the beer bottle</p><p>Daniel smiled and took the beer from Janet.  He then made his way to the decking to his love.</p><p>He came up behind Jack and placed a kiss on his lips</p><p>“Hi Danny, what ya doing?”</p><p>“Got you a beer and thought you would like a chat”</p><p>“Yes to the beer, no to the chat”</p><p>Daniel walked around in front of Jack and kneeled down.</p><p>“Come on Jack.  We need to talk, I have spoken to Janet and she told me that you feel that it’s your fault about the adoption, but you need to know that it wasn’t your fault.  I love you and even if we don’t get a child, I would never give you up for one.  You are my life, and without you I don’t have one.”</p><p>Jack looked at Daniel “But if you went with someone younger, then maybe they would give you a child that you want”</p><p>“Jack, I don’t want to be with anyone else.  You are the only one I want, the only one I have ever wanted.  So I want you to promise me one thing”</p><p>“What?”</p><p>“That you stop blaming yourself and start living again.  I miss my Jack, the pain in the Mikta” he smiled</p><p>“I miss him too” Jack smiled and planet a kiss on Daniels lips.</p><p>“I see you too need to be alone” Janet said as she came out onto the veranda catching Jack and Daniel in the heat of their kiss.</p><p>“Thanks for everything Janet.  I will be able to get Jack back upstairs and to bed”</p><p>“And I bet he will enjoy that” Janet smiled,  “I will be off then, don’t worry about seeing me out, Take it easy Colonel and I will see you soon”</p><p>“Thanks Doc” Jack said raising his beer in his hand.</p><p>“OK Jack, finish your beer and I will take you up to bed” </p><p>“Oh Yeh, and what are we going to do when you get me up there?”</p><p>“Well Jack, lets just say, you wont be getting any sleep, and we will be covering most of you exercises”</p><p>“Cool”</p><p>Over the next few days Jack become less and less reliant on the walker and sticks and Dr Collins was happy with his progress.</p><p>“Ok Colonel, as far as I can see you are back to fitness, I will let the SGC know in the morning and book you in with Dr Frasier for a full fitness check up.”</p><p>“Great, so that means,”Raising his eyebrows</p><p>“Yes Colonel, back to active duty as far as I’m concerned”</p><p>“Thanks Doc, Let me show you out” Jack said as he jumped up out of the couch and made his way to the front door.</p><p>“Jack, maybe Rachael would like to stop for a drink?” Daniel butted in </p><p>“No no its fine Daniel, I have to get to my next patient anyway, It was nice meeting you both and remember colonel, take it easy for a while”</p><p>“Yessureyoubetcha”</p><p>Dr Collins smiled and left.</p><p>Daniel looked at Jack </p><p>“WHAT?” Jack shot back</p><p>“You know what Jack, you are going straight to the mountain aren’t you”</p><p>“Well, what’s the point of putting off till tomorrow what you can do today” he smiled back</p><p>Jack and Daniel drove to the mountain and went to the infirmary</p><p>“Hello Daniel, Colonel O’Neill, what can I do for the pair of you?”</p><p>“Doc Collins said I am fit for duty so I thought I better come and see you to get the paperwork signed off so that I can get back to work”</p><p>“Couldn’t you have waited until tomorrow Colonel?”</p><p>“Are you kidding” Daniel laughed</p><p>“Ok Colonel hop up on the gurney and I will do some test” </p><p>“Jack, while I’m here I am going to get some work done in my office.  Are you going to be ok?” Daniel said half way out of the door</p><p>“Sure Daniel, just remember I don’t plan to be here long”</p><p>Daniel smiled “Call me when you have finished with him Janet”</p><p>“See you later Daniel” both Jack and Janet said at the same time.</p><p>“Right Colonel let’s start shall we” Janet started with simple bending and manipulating exercises and increased them until she was happy with the results.</p><p>After and hour she turned to Jack “Ok Colonel, you are fit for duty.  I will inform General Hammond that you will be back Monday”</p><p>“Come on Doc today’s Thursday”</p><p>“I am aware of the date Colonel and anymore grief from you and I make it longer”</p><p>“Fine fine Monday” Jack said as he leaped from the gurney “See you Monday Doc”</p><p>“I call Daniel and let him know I’m finished with you, See you later Colonel”</p><p>Jack left the infirmary and made his way to Daniels office.  He opened the door to see Daniel working on a translation of some kind.</p><p>“What you doing Daniel?”</p><p>“Hi Jack, I’m almost done here then we can make a move home” Daniel said without raising his head from the translation.  </p><p>“Fine,”</p><p>“Jack come on you know that since you have been on leave, I have been there and I am so far behind with my work load”</p><p>“I know” Jack said picking up books and flicking through the pages</p><p>Daniel looked up at Jack and shook his head.  “OK Jack lets go, this can wait until Monday”</p><p>“Doc told you then?”</p><p>“Yes Jack, you are back to active duty as of Monday, therefore we have the weekend to do what we like”</p><p>“What about Fishing”</p><p>“Jack, what we both like!”</p><p>“Ok not fishing, Hockey,”</p><p>“Jack, how about the cabin?”</p><p>“Yah…. The cabin it is” Jack and Daniel left the office and went home to pack a few necessities for the weekend away.</p><p>Daniel and Jack loved the Cabin, no one to judge them and they didn’t have to conceal their feelings for each other.  It was ok on base, a few people knew about their relationship but it was not common knowledge, as otherwise Jack would be kicked out of the air force.  And that was the last thing that Daniel wanted.</p><p>On the drive up to the Cabin Jack slept as Daniel drove.  He knew that Jack had been given the all clear but didn’t want him to drive all that way.</p><p>They arrived at the cabin and Daniel got their bags into the house before he woke Jack.</p><p>“Hay sleepy head are you going to sleep away this weekend”</p><p>“Now that’s and idea” Jack smiled</p><p>“Not the one I was thinking of Jack, I was hoping that you would be awake with what I had planned for you”</p><p>“Now that sounds interesting”</p><p>“Oh yes Jack take my work it is more than interesting, come on lets get you inside”</p><p>“Inside of what?”</p><p>“That’s what I was talking about” Daniel grinned and walked into the house in front of Jack.</p><p>Daniel went up into the bedroom and opened the windows to air it out.  Jack followed almost wearing his boxers.</p><p>“Jack.”</p><p>“Yes Daniel”</p><p>“What are you doing?”</p><p>“Need to ask” jack said as he started to remove Daniels clothes.</p><p>Jack started to unbutton Daniels shirt one at a time, each time he undid a button he would place a kiss on the next one down until the shirt was on the floor.  Daniels bare chest in front of him was making Jack Harder.  He kissed each of Daniels nipples and started kissing down his chest bone to Daniels Navel.  He reached the top of Daniels jeans and again placing a kiss on the button undid it.  He slowly unzipped them and pulled his lovers jeans down to his ankles.  Jack could see Daniels hard on through his boxers and in one swift movement they too had joined Daniels jeans on the floor.  Jack stepped back and admired his lover’s body.  He lifted him up and took him over to the bed.  Placing Daniel on the bed Jack straddled him and started to kiss him deeply.  Daniel accepting Jacks hot smooth tongh into his open mouth.  Jack then pulled away from Daniel and started to nuzzle into Daniels neck, sucking so hard that Daniel wondered if he would have to wear a polo neck for a few days.  Jack carried on kissing and sucking Daniels skin until he reached Daniels nipples.  He rubbed them between his fingers until they were hard and bent down to nibble them.  Daniels head rolled back with the pleasure he was feeling at this moment.  Once Jack had finished with Daniels nipples he carried on down, kissing as he went to Daniels navel.  He put his wet toungh into the navel and moved it around.  “JACK !!!  Man you’re so good at this”<br/>
“SUSSHH”<br/>
Jack made his way down to Daniels red hard cock and gently kissed all around it.  He then placed the hardened organ in his mouth and began to suck, moving up and down as he did so.  Daniel was bucking his hips up.  Jack placed his hands on Daniels hips to hold him still and took the whole length of Daniel into his mouth.  Jack could feel Daniels balls touching his chin.  He removed his mouth from Daniels cock, Daniel groaned with the loss.  Until he felt his balls in jacks mouth.  “JACK……Your Killing ME”  Jack smiled as much as he could with Daniels balls in his mouth and carried on.  Jack reached down beside the bed and got the tube of lube.  He squeezed out a large amount onto his fingers.  He let go of Daniels balls as he said “Daniel roll over” Daniel did as he was asked and rolled onto his side.  Jack laid behind him and slowly inserted a finger into the waiting hole.  He pushed it in as far as it would go and then pulled it out.  The next time he inserted it another had joined it.  Jack began to scissor his finger and he could feel Daniel pushing back onto his fingers.  Jack again removed his fingers and this time inserted three, hitting Daniels prostate.  “Oh god, Jack, I want you inside me now” he yelled.  “Is that an order Dr Jackson”,  “No Jack this is me begging” Daniel Panted.  Jack removed his fingers and applied some more lube to his own throbbing cock.  “Ok Daniel, you ready?”  “Please Jack” Jack lined himself up with Daniels relaxed ass and pushed inside.  He could feel how hot Daniel was inside and it felt so good.  Jack began to up his speed.  Each time aiming for Daniels prostate.  Jack was getting faster and could feel Daniels rectum getting tighter as Daniel came hard.  His seaman shooting up his chest.  Jack wasn’t far behind.  Seeing Daniel come made Jack trust harder into Daniel and then he came too.<br/>
Jack lay behind Daniel and slowly removed his spent organ.</p><p>Daniel turned to face Jack and kissed him, “ok that’s what I had in mind”<br/>
“Well you might have to wait a few hours before I can do that again, I don’t even think I got the energy to get up and take a shower”<br/>
“Well lets just rest for a while and we will take a shower together later”<br/>
“Trying to safe water Danny”<br/>
“No trying to save time” Daniel smiled pulling up a sheet to cover both of them.<br/>
Daniel and Jack slept for a few hours and then Jack got up to use the bathroom and take a shower.  Daniel was still asleep and Jack didn’t want to wake him.</p><p>Jack had his shower and went down stairs and made a light lunch.  Once he was finished he went back upstairs to the bedroom to wake Daniel taking a fresh mug of coffee.</p><p>“Danny boy, time to wake up” he said placing a kiss on his forehead.  “I have a mug of coffee for you”</p><p>Daniel began to stir and opened his eyes “Jack! What time is it?”</p><p>“Its ok Daniel, I didn’t want to wake you, you must have needed the sleep and it was a long drive up here”</p><p>“That coffee?” Daniel said pointing to the mug in Jacks hand</p><p>“Sure is” Jack handed the mug to Daniel one he had sat himself up leaning against the headboard. “I’ve made Chicken salad downstairs when you are ready” Jack said as he went towards the door</p><p>“Thanks Jack, I love you”</p><p>“You too space monkey” Jack left the bedroom and went downstairs, grabbed a beer from the fridge, and sat on the couch.</p><p>Jack could hear the water running in the shower, he closed his eyes and visioned Daniels naked wet, soapy body in the shower.  He moved his hands down under the waistband of his trousers and could feels his cock getting harder.  He slowly started to stroke to long hard length.  Jack started to increase his speed and grip.  He was starting to get closer to release, he laid his head back to rest on the back of the couch and with one last movement his hot seed shot out into his boxers.<br/>
‘Crap’ Jack thought ‘now I’m going to have to take another shower’<br/>
Jack started to make his way upstairs to the bathroom and saw Daniel walking towards him.  “You missed me in the shower” Daniel said then noticed the seaman stains “then again maybe not”.</p><p>“Very funny, I’m going to take another shower and then we can have some lunch,” Jack said kissing Daniel and then made his way to the bathroom.</p><p>Daniel smiled and made his way downstairs to the kitchen, poured some more coffee into his mug and picked a couple of tomatoes out of the salad into his mouth, he walked to the lounge and sat down.  Popping the TV on the history channel Daniel sat back and relaxed.</p><p>Jack came down stairs after his shower and saw Daniel watching the TV “What ya watching?”</p><p>“Tombs of the kings”</p><p>“Didn’t you watch that last week?”</p><p>“No, that was Tombs of the gods”</p><p>“Oh, big difference”</p><p>“Jack !”</p><p>“Ok Ok, I will get the lunch and then we could go for a nice romantic walk”</p><p>“Have I told you lately that I love you?”</p><p>“Yep, but I could never hear it to much”</p><p>Jack and Daniel had their lunch and put the dirty dishes into the dishwasher.  </p><p>“Ok Danny boy, lets go for that walk”</p><p>“What have you got there Jack?” Daniel asked pointing to Jacks fishing box</p><p>“Well, there is a nice lake out there and I thought after our walk we could go for a little fishing trip”</p><p>“Jack, you and fishing, is there fish in this lake?”</p><p>“Yes, big fish, BIG fish” Jack parting his hands about 2 feet apart.</p><p>Daniel shook his head and started to push Jack out of the front door.</p><p>“Jack move it” Daniel said in his best forceful voice.</p><p>Jack smiled and they made their way to the woods.  After a long stroll Daniel could see Jack was getting a little tired “Jack let’s sit by the lake for a while”</p><p>“You sure, I bet we haven’t seen every tree in the woods yet” sarcastically</p><p>“That’s true Jack we could always carry on”</p><p>“NO…no the lake would be great, Oh crap”</p><p>“What”</p><p>“I left my tackle box in the car”</p><p>“That’s ok, you have mine”</p><p>“NICE” Jack smiled as they both lay down in the grass by the bank.</p><p>Daniel laid on top of Jack and kissed him passionately.</p><p>“This is much better than fishing” Jack said as soon as he could come up for some air</p><p>“You better believe it” Daniel said and carried on kissing Jack</p><p>Jack moved his hands down Daniels back to Daniels bottom and gave it a squeeze.</p><p>“You know what jack?”</p><p>“What Danny?”</p><p>“I wish we could do this everyday”</p><p>“Me to, me to.  But we have to go to the base on Monday so we will have to make the most of today and tomorrow, and boy am I going to make the most of it” giving Daniels butt another squeeze.</p><p>“I love you Jack”</p><p>“I love you too”</p><p>Jacks hand went under Daniels waste band and his warm fingers could feel the crack of Daniels arse.  This was making him get harder.  </p><p>Daniel could feel Jacks hardening organ against his own and moved his hand down to the button of Jacks jeans.   He easily unfastened them and to his joy found that Jack was not wearing any underwear. He moved his hand down onto Jacks cock, and started to give it a pull.  </p><p>Jack felt a little helpless, as Daniel was still on top of him he could reach Daniels hard organ. “Daniel let me be able to touch you”</p><p>“Not this time Honey, I’m in charge”  </p><p>“Oh…I’m being out ranked again and I?”</p><p>Suddenly Daniel and Jack heard people talking.  Daniel looked up and saw two gentlemen walking in their direction.</p><p>Daniel quickly sat up and turned to Jack “Jack someone’s coming”</p><p>“Yes me”</p><p>“No Jack, quick two men are coming this way”  </p><p>Jack quickly sat up and re fastened his jeans.  Placing his hand over his groin area to try and conceal his hard cock.</p><p>Daniel stood up and held his hand out to help Jack get up.  “Come on Jack, let’s get home or something’s going to blow”</p><p>“Promise”</p><p>“Jack!”</p><p>Jack smiled and both he and Daniel made their way back to the truck and then home.  As soon as they had entered the house Daniel grabbed Jack and pushed him hard up against the wall behind the door.</p><p>“Daniel!!!”</p><p>“I want you now Jack”</p><p>“I’m not stopping you Danny” Jack said pushing his lips to Daniels</p><p>Daniel kissed him hard and pushed himself up against Jack.  Jack could feel Daniel was hard and this was turning him on.<br/>
Without a word Daniel pulled Jack to the floor, and straddled him.  He pulled Jacks arms above his head and removed Jacks t-shirt.</p><p>Daniel kissed Jacks chest and began to kiss his nipples.  </p><p>“Daniel take your top off,” Jack gasped</p><p>“Oh No Jack, I’m in charge and you will do I as order”</p><p>Jack gave out a moan; he loved it when Daniel took the lead in their lovemaking.</p><p>Daniel unfastened jacks jeans and pulled them down.  He was so glad Jack had decided to go commando today.  He moved lower towards Jack hardening cock and began to kiss the tip.  He then licked his lips and took the hardened cock into his mouth, and started to suck.  Daniel was starting to get into a ruthum and could taste the pre-cum from Jacks cock.  “Danny…I can’t hold on much more” </p><p>“You will have to Jack because I’m not finished with you yet” Daniel smiled and let the hard organ fall from his mouth.  He licked his fingers, bent down between Jacks thighs and inserted one finger into Jacks anus.  Jack bucked up when he felt the intrusion.  It wasn’t that often that Jack was on the receiving end.  Daniel then inserted another finger and started to scissor his fingers.  He hit Jacks prostate and Jack gave out a moan.  “Dan…..nnnyy” </p><p>“You ready Jack?” Daniel asked spitting into his palm to lubricate his own hardened cock.</p><p>“Boy am I !!”</p><p>Daniel smiled and slowly guided his cock into Jacks hot arse.  Jack pushed back on Daniel.  “Jack, Slow down I want this to last”  “Don’t…..think….that’s going …..to…..happen” Jack gasped as he fisted his own cock.  Daniel took in a deep breath and trusted harder into Jack” “CRIST Daniel” Jack shouted, he felt that Daniel was doing to tear him in two.  Daniel began to up the pace and was so far into Jack that it felt like his balls were soon going to disappear into Jacks hole.  Jack was panting and Daniel knew that it wouldn’t be long before he lost all control over his body.  “Dann….ielllll…….I……im……….com………..ing…..” Jack shouted and Daniel felt the hot sticky seaman hit his stomach.  As soon as he felt that he gave one last thrust and filled Jack with his own hot sticky seaman.</p><p>Daniel slowly moved out of Jack and laid beside him.  “I love you Danny” Jack smiled.  “I love you too Jack”</p><p>MONDAY</p><p>Daniel and Jack arrived at the mountain around 7am.  They made their way to General Hammond’s office to find both Sam and Teal’c. After the hellos and how are you’d Jack turned to Hammond “So what’s the mission today sir?”</p><p>“Well son, I had a message from Garan, he wanted to see you.  Apparently he has something that belonged to Laura and want you to have it”</p><p>“Well I’m not sure that I need to go and get it, cant someone from SG9 pop in and pick up what ever it is?”</p><p>“Jack, Garan wanted to see you.  If you want take the rest of SG1 with you”</p><p>“Jack, do you want Sam, Teal’c and me to come with you?”</p><p>Jack looked at Daniel and nodded.</p><p>“OK SG1 you have a go, see you later Jack” Hammond said placing a caring hand on Jacks shoulder.</p><p>“Thank you Sir” Jack gave a smile grin and made his way to the gate room with the rest of SG1.</p><p>Once through the gate Jack saw Garan.</p><p>“Hello Jack” Garan said </p><p>“Hi Garan, …….so everything ok?”</p><p>“Fine Jack, still miss her, but its getting easier day by day”</p><p>“So…what’s this thing you want me to have?”</p><p>“Its at home, come with me” Garan lead Jack and the rest of SG1 to his home, near to were Laura had once lived.</p><p>Garan opened the small wooden door and let Jack inside; he turned to the rest of SG1 and said “I want to give Jack this in private if you don’t mind”</p><p>“You ok Jack?” Daniel asked</p><p>“I’ll be fine Daniel, if I need you I will call” Jack went inside and saw Garans wife sitting by the open fire.</p><p>“Hello Jack, its nice to see you again”</p><p>“You to, you to” Jack sat down near to the fire and started to play with his fingers nervously.</p><p>He then heard a child cry and Garan got up and went into the next room.  Garan came back into the room with a small child in his arms.  The child was no older than 12 months.  “Congratulations Garan I didn’t know you had a child, what’s his or her name?” Jack smiled.   “His name is Jack, he was named after you” Garan smiled kissing the child on his forehead.  “That’s nice of you” “Jack would you like to hold him?” Garan asked.  “errr…no that’s ok Garan” Jack grinned.  “Jack, this is not my son, this is your son” Garan said placing the small child in Jacks arms.</p><p>“WHAT!  What are you talking about” </p><p>“When you were trapped here, mum asked you for something do you remember?”</p><p>“Yes” Jack blushed</p><p>“Well eight months after you left mum had a baby, this baby.  She told me that if anything happened to her that I was to contact you and give him to you.  So baby Jack is what I needed to give you from my mother” Garan said with a tear in his eye.</p><p>“No there has to be a mistake,” Jack said looking down at the child in his arms</p><p>“No mistake Jack.  Mum never had a relationship with another man after you left, I can’t look after him Jack.  I have my own child on the way” patting his wife’s stomach.</p><p>“Oh my god, why didn’t she tell me” Jack cried</p><p>“Because she didn’t want you to come back just because of the baby, if you were to come back it had to be because you wanted to spend your life with her and nothing else”</p><p>Jack looked at the baby again; he had his dark eyes and Laura’s nose.  As the tears ran freely down his cheeks he stood up “Just one thing Jack, he is my brother, so I would like to see him now and then, Promise me that you will bring him to see us again”</p><p>“I promise Garan” Jack smiled and shook Garans hand, he then went over to Garans wife and kissed her cheek “Good luck with your baby”</p><p>“Thank you, take good care of him Jack” she said</p><p>“I will, goodbye”  Jack turned and left the small hut.</p><p>Daniel turned and saw Jack emerge with the baby, “Jack…. What’s going on?”</p><p>“It’s a long story Danny, a long story”</p><p>Daniel looked down at the baby and saw Jacks eyes looking back at him, “He’s your baby Jack, yours and Laura’s isn’t he?”</p><p>“Yes Daniel, and now he is also our son” Jack smiled and kissed Daniel on the lips.  </p><p>THE END</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>